Vater, wo bist du?
by Ne-chan1
Summary: 8. Kapitel: Tja, die anderen merken langsam, was Yohji ausgemacht. Pairings: SchuxYohji, NagixOmi, AyaxCrawford
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Nagi

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Vater, wo bist du?

Unruhig wanderten Yohjis Augen zum wiederholten Male zur Uhr. Wo blieben sie nur? Das Essen war jetzt schon kalt. Seufzend stocherte der Playboy mit seiner Gabel auf seinem Teller herum. Er saß allein am Tisch, so wie schon die ganzen Wochen zuvor. Seit Schwarz und Weiß zusammenarbeiteten und somit auch zusammenlebten hatte es kein gemeinsames Essen mehr gegeben. Seltsamerweise war aber nicht Antipathie der Grund, ganz im Gegenteil. Kaum waren die ersten Hemmschwellen überwunden kristallisierten sich die ersten Pärchen heraus. Omi und Nagi hatten sich schon am Anfang super verstanden und es war keine Überraschung gewesen, als man sie knutschend im Blumenlager gefunden hatte. Anders war es bei Aya und Crawford. Eine merkwürdige Hassliebe hatte sich entwickelt, die mehr an Machtkämpfe und Überlegenheitsbezeugungen erinnerten. Aber auch das hatte sich bald als reine Leidenschaft entpuppt. Ken schien mit den Kleinen der Gruppe eine Art Gang gegründet zu haben. Sie hockten immer zusammen und gingen sogar gemeinsam Fußball spielen. Schuldig schien so viel Trubel im Haus überhaupt nicht zu liegen und flüchtete jeden Abend in irgendwelche Nachtclubs. Farfarello saß liebend gern im Keller und war mit etwas Essen und ein paar Messern zufrieden. Blieb nur noch Yohji. Er hatte sich verändert. Einer musste diese „Familie" zusammenhalten, aufpassen das niemand zu übermütig wurde. Eigentlich war das immer Ayas Rolle gewesen oder auch Crawfords, doch den zweien schien die Liebe wirklich zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein. Yohji war jetzt der Erwachsene im Haus. Sein Nachtleben hatte sich auf eine Abendschule beschränkt. Irgendwie musste er ja auch mal den Kleineren etwas erklären können. Kochen stellte jetzt keine Schwierigkeit mehr für ihn da und auch Saubermachen und Strafpredigten waren nun seine Aufgabe geworden. Sie hatten mir versprochen, dass sie alle pünktlich zum Essen kommen. Traurig starrte Yohji auf den gedeckten Tisch. In letzter Zeit war er es ja gewöhnt. Sie versprachen ihm so viel, hielten aber davon nicht mal die Hälfte. Resigniert beförderte er die Reste auf seinem Teller in den Mülleimer. Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegessen, aber ihm war der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Enttäuscht zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er hatte noch für eine Prüfung zu büffeln. Keiner wusste von der Schule. Es war ihm peinlich, zugeben zu müssen, dass er ein absoluter Looser in der Schule gewesen war. Aber mal ehrlich, war es denn nur deine Schuld? Seufzend vergrub er sich in die japanische Geschichte, auch wenn er ziemlichen Bammel vor der Arbeit hatte. Geschichte war nicht sein Fach und er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Ein kleiner Teil hoffte noch immer auf eine sich öffnende Tür und eine Meute von Auftragskillern, die sich für die Verspätung entschuldigten.

Diese Meute sollte auch kommen, aber ohne die erwartete Entschuldigung. Ein lautstarkes Gegröle erfüllte das Haus. Es war schon 1 Uhr nachts, aber das schien ihnen nicht viel auszumachen. „Er kommt, spielt seinen Gegner aus, schießt und TOOOOR!" Ein lautes scheppern war zu hören und ließ Yohji nun vollends aus der japanischen Geschichte hochschrecken. Irgendetwas war zu Bruch gegangen und es hatte sich verdächtig nach Metall angehört. Panisch schlitterte er in die Küche und erblickte dort sein gekochtes Essen auf dem Fußboden, der daran nicht gerade unbeteiligte Fußball war von der Wand abgeprallt und hatte noch eine Vase umgestoßen. Blumenwasser und Tomatensoße lernten sich so auf eine unfreiwillige Art auf dem schneeweißen Küchenboden kennen und flossen gerade auf Yohji zu. Der Verantwortliche für diese Sauerei stand nur betreten daneben. „Ups, tut mir echt leid, Yohji. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben schon gegessen." Schon wollte sich der 19-jährige seinen Ball schnappen und mit den anderen ins Wohnzimmer verschwinden. „Ken, ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt, du sollst nicht im Haus mit dem Fußball spielen!" Yohjis Stimme klang bedrückt und streng zu gleich. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben! Sie hatten versprochen, pünktlich zum Essen zu kommen! Ihnen war das völlig egal! „Mensch Yohji, hab dich nicht so! Du hörst dich schon an wie meine Mutter! Kommt Leute, wir gehen. Yohji hat mal wieder seine „Papaphase"." Lachend machten sich die anderen auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, Yohji blieb allein in der Küche zurück. Traurig ließ er den Kopf hängen und holte ein Putzlappen und einen Eimer. Es würde schließlich kein anderer machen. Mühsam vernichtete er sein Werk. Eine Stunde in der Küche gestanden, nur um es jetzt mit Lappen vom Boden zu kratzen. Auch die Glasscherben wurden entsorgt. Die Vase hatte ihm einmal Omi zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Klirrend verschwand sie im Mülleimer. Erneut wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein etwas zerzauster Deutscher kam in die Küche gestolpert. Er grinste auf seine übliche Art. Yohji fegte gerade die Küche noch einmal durch. Omi und Nagi hatten die Angewohnheit am Morgen barfuss durch das Haus zu laufen und er wollte nicht auch noch Splitter aus irgendwelchen Füßen ziehen müssen. „Meine Güte, haben die da drinnen eine gute Laune. Was haben die denn genommen?" Schuldig eilte zum Kühlschrank, blieb aber dann doch auf seinem Weg stehen. Yohji hatte nicht geantwortet. Verwirrt schickte er dem Japaner einen fragenden Blick, wurde aber von einem traurigen Augenpaar nur kurz gemustert. Dann verließ Yohji die Küche.

Übermüdet stand Yohji am nächsten Morgen im Laden. Die ganze Nacht hatte er noch über dem Geschichtsbuch gehangen, allerdings ohne dem Gefühl wirklich etwas behalten zu haben. Zudem machten es ihm die kleinen Sticheleien von Ken nicht gerade einfacher. Erneut gähnte er müde und prompt kam eine Bemerkung von dem braunhaarigen Fußballspieler. „Warst wohl gestern noch aus, was? Aber uns immer blöd anmachen, wenn wir mal später kommen!" Darauf sagte Yohji schon nichts mehr. Sollten sie doch denken, er würde immer noch in irgendwelchen Nachtclubs hausen. Das war jedenfalls besser, als die Wahrheit. Auf einmal erfasste Yohji ein Schwindelgefühl und er stützte sich leicht am Tresen ab. So etwas hatte er in letzter Zeit öfters. Die Arbeiten in den letzten Wochen haben mich wohl etwas geschlaucht. Leise seufzend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Bald würde der Laden von Schulmädchen nur so überlaufen und darauf sollten sie sich besser vorbereiten.

„Hey Yohji, du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu!" Omi zog eine beleidigte Schnute und seine Stimme troff geradezu vor kindlicher Verletzlichkeit. Yohji kannte diese Symptome nur zu genau! „Entschuldige, Omittchi. Was wolltest du von mir?" Sofort wechselte Omis Blick in den Bettelmodus. „Machst du uns einen Vanille-Erdbeer-Shake? Bitte!" Oh, oh, das waren die vollen Geschütze. „Wir... wir haben keine Erdbeeren, Omi!" Aber Omi gab nicht so schnell auf. „Bitte, Yohji-kun. Du machst doch die besten Vanille-Erdbeer-Shakes der Welt!" Autsch, das hatte gesessen. Eigentlich eher widerwillig erhob sich der 23-jährige aus dem Sessel. Sie mussten sowieso einkaufen. Aber schon stand er alleine da, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er alleine für 8 Personen die Einkäufe nach Hause schleppen durfte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst betrachtete Yohji sein Werk. Eine ganze Kanne Vanille-Erdbeer-Shake stand vor ihm. Eine Heidenarbeit, aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Familie. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein überglücklicher Omi, der voller Begeisterung das erste Glas verlangte. Doch bevor Yohji ihn rufen konnte, viel ihm ein Zettel an der Kühlschranktür auf. Omis Schrift hinterließ eine eindeutige Nachricht:

Wir sind Fußball spielen. Kommen erst spät nach Hause.

Warte nicht mit dem Essen auf uns, Yohji.

Omi

Mit dem Zettel in der Hand starrte er nur kurz die Kanne an. Unachtsam ließ er den Zettel auf den Küchentisch fallen und stellte den Krug in den Kühlschrank. Dann machte er sich daran, die Lebensmittel, die eigentlich für das Abendessen gedacht waren, in den Schränken zu verstauen.

Schuldig war an diesem Abend zu Hause. Das überrasche Yohji schon etwas. Sonst war der Deutsche doch immer auf der Piste. Na ja, auch egal. Wenigstens etwas Gesellschaft. Trotzdem saß der Japaner alleine auf der Couch, sein Blick war starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet, doch er bekam gar nichts von der Sendung mit. Yohji fühlte sich etwas betäubt. Sich jetzt noch zu bewegen hätte für ihn eine unglaubliche Kraftanstrengung bedeutet. Aber was erwartete er auch? Er hatte heute zwei Schichten im Laden übernommen, weil Nagi noch Hausaufgaben machen musste. Die Einkäufe, die eigentlich schon für zwei Personen schwer zu bewältigen waren, hatte er alleine besorgt und danach hatte er sich noch geduldig in die Küche gestellt, Erdbeeren geschnitten und sie dann mit dem Pürierstab mit dem Vanilleeis verflüssigt. Danach hatte er sich noch einmal über das Geschichtsbuch gehängt und hatte dann einer verschwitzten Dreier-Fußballmannschaft erklären müssen, warum man seine verdreckten Klamotten nicht als Stolpersteine in den Flur schmiss. Natürlich hatte er sie daraufhin in die Hand gedrückt gekriegt und er hatte angefangen Wäsche zu waschen. Der Schlauch der Waschmaschine war geplatzt! Yohjis Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren, solche Probleme ließen ihn langsam aber sicher verzweifeln. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Schuldig sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. „Was?" Ein sehr kritischer Blick schien ihn geradezu zu durchdringen. "Sag mal, wann hast du das letzte mal richtig durchgeschlafen?" Sich unter dem Blick unwohl fühlend versuchte Yohji den Sinn dieser Frage zu verstehen. „Warum fragst du mich so etwas?" Bevor Schu darauf antworten konnte, hörte man auf einmal ein Schrei von oben. „YOHJI!" Sofort sprang der Japaner auf und stürmte die Treppen hinauf. "Was ist passiert?" Nagi lag auf dem Boden und blutete aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf. Scherben waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Omi kam etwas zittrig auf ihn zu. „Wir haben nur mit dem Ball gespielt und dabei ist der Spiegel kaputt gegangen und Nagi hat ein paar Scherben abbekommen. Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Yohji? Er blutet und es hört einfach nicht auf." Vollkommen ruhig ließ sich Yohji neben Nagi nieder. Er war bei Bewusstsein, schien aber leicht geschockt und weinte bitterlich. „Omi, hol ein sauberes Tuch. Schuldig, hol das Auto. Wir bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus." Dann strich er sanft über Nagis Arm und flüsterte beruhigend: "Keine Sorge, Nagi. Das wird schon wieder." 

Nagi hatte Glück und musste nur mit wenigen Stichen genäht werden. Seufzend ließ Yohji sich ein zweites Mal auf die Couch nieder, nur um gleich wieder aufzuspringen. Seine Schritte führten ihn fast schon panisch in die Küche. Dort wusch er sich erst mal Nagis Blut von den Händen. Die Scherben müssen noch weggeräumt werden und dann... . Auf einmal wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen. Tief durchatmend klammerte er sich an das Waschbecken. Dann hörte er auf einmal die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Freut euch schon mal auf die Szene von Yohji. Ihr sollt doch nicht Fußball im Haus spielen!", äffte ihn die erste nach. Ken. „Ja, und wetten, er rennt dann gleich hoch, um die Scherben aufzusammeln? Der ist sogar noch schlimmer als Aya!" Omi. „Er übertreibt langsam. Er wird schon ne richtige Glucke. Nur, weil man nicht pünktlich zum Essen erscheint, macht der nen Aufstand." Crawford „Und dann immer diese Kochversuche. Ich trau mich gar nicht das Zeug zu probieren!" Aya Tränen schossen Yohji in die Augen. Immer noch über ihre dummen Scherze lachend standen sie plötzlich in der Küchentür und erstarrten, als sie Yohji erblickten. Yohji ließ seinen Kopf gesenkt, als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Heiser flüsterte er noch: „Ich geh noch mal kurz weg." Dann hörten sie nur noch die Tür schließen.

Wie apathisch lief Yohji durch die Straßen. Wieso hatten sie ihm nie gesagt, dass es sie störte? Sonst warfen sie ihm doch auch alles mögliche an den Kopf! Aufschluchzend lehnte sich der 23-jährige Killer an eine Hauswand. Diese Worte hatten ihm weh getan. Ich wollte doch nur verhindern, dass diese Familie auseinander bricht. In seiner Trauer bemerkte der Playboy den sich ihm nähernden Mann nicht, der mit einem eiskalten Lächeln auf den Lippen ganz anderen Gedanken nach ging. Hätte Yohji ihn bemerkt, wahrscheinlich wäre er geflohen. Denn würde nicht jeder vor seinem größten Albtraum flüchten?

"Hallo, mein Junge!" Yohji zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und hob den Kopf. Ein Schlag presste ihm die ganze Luft aus der Lunge und er wurde in eine dunkle Gasse gezerrt. Erst jetzt konnte der Playboy seinen Angreifer sehen und seine Augen wurden immer größer. "Nein, du kannst es nicht sein! Du bist schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in mein Leben getreten, wieso solltest du es jetzt tun? Du bist es nicht wirklich!" Verächtlich schnaubte der Mann vor ihm auf. "Hör auf zu flennen. Hab ich dir nicht tausend mal gesagt, dass das auch nicht weiterhilft? Nimm es wie ein Mann, verstanden?" Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht folgte diesen Worten und einer in die Seite, in den Magen. Erst als Yohji keuchend am Boden lag, legte der Mann eine Pause ein. "So, mein Junge. Und jetzt wollen wir doch noch mal üben, wie man seinen Vater begrüßt!" Wimmernd zog sich Yohji weiter in die Ecke zurück. Er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde.

Yohji bewegte sich nicht mehr. Es würde nur schlimmer werden, wenn er sich bewegte. Er wusste das. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Sein Vater war schon wieder gegangen, hatte ihn einfach hier zurück gelassen. Aber davor hatte er seinem "Jungen" noch mitgeteilt, warum er wieder da war. Geschäfte. Ja, deine Geschäfte kenne ich!, dachte Yohji. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sein eigener Vater auch irgendwann mal auf ihrer Abschussliste auftauchen würde. Was mache ich jetzt? So kann ich doch nicht nach Hause! Doch dann besann er sich. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Den anderen würde es bestimmt nicht auffallen. Das Blut auf seiner Kleidung nicht oder die blauen Flecken im Gesicht und ganz sicher nicht die roten Augen und die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. Das ist ihnen ja noch nie aufgefallen. Und jetzt, wo er wusste, was sie von ihm dachten, wird es ihnen erst recht nicht ins Auge fallen. Mühsam erhob sich der junge Mann und machte sich mit langsamen Schritten auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Schmerzen beachtete er nicht weiter.

Schuldig sah auf, als er diese seltsam vertraute Präsens spürte. Er kannte sie, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte ihr Licht einbüssen müssen. Gespannt wartete er, bis Yohji die Haustür öffnete und erschrak fürchterlich, als er seinen Zustand sah. "Was ist mit dir passiert, Yohji! Du siehst aus, als ob dich einer... ." Schnell stoppte er seinen eigenen Redefluss. Yohji sah aus, als ob er... . Yohji reagierte nicht auf den Deutschen. Wie ein Schlafwandler ging er durch das Wohnzimmer und weigerte sich strickt irgendjemanden wahr zu nehmen. Erst als der Rothaarige ihn am Handgelenk packte und ihn zu sich herumzog, registrierte er die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes. Gefühllos, wie eine Puppe erwiderte er seinen Blick. /Was ist passiert? Wer hat dir das angetan?/ Das Jadegrün in Yohjis Augen schien kurz aufgewühlt zu werden, doch kurz darauf war es wieder eine spiegelglatte Oberfläche. "Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht." Er riss sich los und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Schuldig kaute noch etwas unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe, doch dann entschloss er sich einen Blick in Yohjis Gedanken zu wagen. Eigentlich hatte er versprechen müssen, dass er nicht die Gedanken der anderen las, wenn sie es nicht wollten oder es sehr persönlich war. Doch bei dieser Sache musste er eine Ausnahme machen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich in die Gedanken des Playboys und wurde sofort mit einer Flut von Gefühlen und Sorgen konfrontiert. Er konnte sehen wie verletzt er war, als sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatten nur einmal pünktlich zu kommen. Wie enttäuscht er gewesen war als er sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte Omis Wunsch zu erfüllen und dann einfach vergessen worden ist. Wie erschrocken er gewesen war, als er Nagis Platzwunde notdürftig versorgt hatte. Und dann hörte er die Worte, die Worte die Yohji wohl am meisten wehgetan hatten. Die Worte von Ken, Omi, Aya, und Crawford. Er sah, wie er in den Straßen herum lief, sich an eine Wand lehnte und über alles nachdachte und dann... dann sah er ihn. Den Mann, Yohjis Vater. Hörte seine Worte, spürte seine Gewalt. Hastig zog sich Schuldig aus dem Kopf des 23-jährigen zurück. Eigene Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit kamen nach oben. Gewaltsam zwang er sie wieder nach unten. Ganz tief nach unten, wo sie ihm nichts mehr tun konnten. Seine Beine machten sich selbstständig und folgten Yohji. Er musste noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Jetzt durfte er ihn auf keinen Fall allein lassen.

Yohji hatte von Schuldigs Aktivitäten nichts mitbekommen. Er wusste auch nicht, dass er ihm folgte. Er erklomm die Treppe und ging in sein Zimmer. Langsam und qualvoll setzte er sich auf sein Bett, versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen zurück zu halten. Doch diesen Kampf hatte er schon am Anfang verloren. Aufschluchzend ließ er seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken und sein Körper erzitterte. Genau in diesem Moment stürzte Schuldig in Yohjis Zimmer und warf die Tür wieder heftig in das Schloss. Yohji fuhr hoch, versuchte vergeblich sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen und halbwegs gefasst zu wirken. "Was willst du?", flüsterte er noch spröde, bevor Schu ihn einfach in den Arm genommen hatte. "Wein ruhig. Dazu hast du jedes Recht. Aber versuch es nicht alleine durchzustehen." Schuldigs Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft und beruhigend. Kein dämliches Grinsen verunstaltete sein Gesicht. Noch nie hatte der Japaner den Deutschen so ernst gesehen. "Wovon redest du?" Yohji weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sein Gegenüber den wirklichen Grund seines Zustandes herausgefunden hatte. /Du vergisst mit wem du sprichst. Ich weiß, was passiert ist und ich weiß auch, wer es war./ Yohjis umnebelter Geist brauchte etwas, um die Worte des anderen zu verstehen, aber dann stieg große Panik in ihm auf. Gedanken gelesen! Schuldig hatte seine Gedanken gelesen! Er hatte es nicht erlaubt, er hatte es niemandem erlaubt! Weg, er musste weg von ihm! Voller Angst und Panik versuchte Yohji sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen Schuldig und sich zu bringen. Doch Schuldig ließ ihn nicht los. Er redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Sagte, dass keiner ihm etwas tun wolle und er ihn doch nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen konnte. Aber Yohji Verhalten glich fast schon Raserei und zwang Schu damit ihn etwas härter anzupacken. Auf einmal schien Yohji in sich zusammenzusacken und er wimmerte schmerzgepeinigt auf. Erschrocken ließ Schuldig ihn los. "Yohji? Wo tut es weh? Lass mich dir helfen!" Schluchzend vergrub Yohji sein Gesicht in Schus Schulter. Er gab auf, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sanft strichen Schus Hände beruhigend durch sein Haar, doch als sie auch seinen Rücken berühren wollten, zuckte er zurück. "Da tut es weh, ja? Darf ich mal sehen? Ich tu dir nichts." Eine Weile darüber nachdenkend stimmte Yohji mit einem Nicken zu. Jetzt war sowieso alles zu spät. Er drehte sich um und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei als Schuldig vorsichtig sein T-Shirt hochzog. Er hörte den Deutschen ungläubig aufkeuchen und schloss gequält die Augen. Es schien schlimmer zu sein als er gedacht hatte. Die gepressten Worte von Schu bestätigten diesen Verdacht. "Du musst sofort ins Krankenhaus."

Ärzte wohin das Auge sah. Yohji hasste Krankenhäuser. Sie wirkten kalt und steril. Eigenschaften, denen er manchmal sogar mit Furcht begegnete. Einer dieser vielen Ärzte hatte ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer geführt und sofort untersucht. Schuldig musste echt Radau gemacht haben, sonst ließen sie einen noch über eine Stunde im Wartezimmer sitzen. Die Untersuchung war recht schnell zu Ende gewesen. Was sollte man auch groß untersuchen, seine Verletzungen waren ja recht übersichtlich. Na ja, fast alle. Er musste nur noch auf das Ergebnis warten, aber auch das war eigentlich schon voraussehbar. "Sie müssen einige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben. Die Striemen sind sehr tief und wir wollen vermeiden, dass sie sich noch mehr verletzten. Der Rücken ist halt sehr empfindlich." Ärzte! Sie achteten auch nicht mehr auf ihre Ausdrucksweise. Das hatte sich eben so angehört, als ob er sich selbst verletzt hätte.

Schuldig hatte draußen warten müssen und wurde vor Ungeduld fast verrückt. Er hasste das Warten. Und besonders in Krankenhäusern. Immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken irgendetwas tuschelten und voller Sorge, wie man ihm am besten schlechte Nachrichten überbrachte, ihn noch länger warten ließen. Als der Arzt endlich aus einem Behandlungszimmer kam, fing er ihn ab. "Was glauben sie hat ihm solche tiefen Striemen zugefügt?" Der Arzt starrte ihn kurz an. „Wer sind sie? Verwandter?" Die Augen des Mannes sagten schon, dass er ihm niemals glauben würde, wenn er jetzt ja sagen würde. „Ein Freund und Mitbewohner." Schon, als Schu seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, fing der Arzt an mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Auskünfte nur an Familienmitglieder." Der Mann wollte sich abwenden, wurde jedoch an dem harten Griff an seinem Arm daran gehindert. „Ein verdammtes Familienmitglied hat ihm das angetan. Glauben sie mir, ich würde den ersten erschießen, der sagt, er gehöre zu seiner Familie." Trotz des schmerzhaften Griffes um seinen Arm schüttelte der junge Doktor erneut den Kopf. „Diese Auskünfte dürfen nur... ." Weiter kam er nicht. Schuldig hatte sich einfach in sein Gehirn eingeklinkt und befahl ihm alles zu erzählen. Er hatte schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. „Woher kommen diese Striemen?", fauchte er. Mit gläsernen Augen und monotoner Stimme erzählte er: „Ich habe festgestellt, dass diese Striemen von einer Gürtelschnalle oder etwas ähnlichem stammen. Er muss einige Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben, um sich nicht noch mehr zu verletzten." „Na also, was war daran denn so schwer? In welchem Zimmer ist er jetzt?" „Raum 255." „Vielen Dank." Schuldig entließ den Arzt wieder aus seiner Gewalt und machte sich auf den Weg. Der Mann starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher.

Ein Klopfen ließ Yohji aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. „Herein!" Orange-rote Haare und funkelnde Smaragde kündigten die Anwesenheit eines bestimmten Deutschen an. „Hey, wie geht's? Kann ich reinkommen?" Yohji nickte. Er antwortet nicht auf die erste Frage des Rothaarigen. Seine totale Unkontrolliertheit zu Hause gegenüber Schuldig hatte mehr ausgesagt als tausend Worte. Aber Schu ließ nicht locker. Er setzte sich neben Yohji auf die Bettkante und fragte noch einmal: „Wie geht es dir?" Seufzend starrte der Japaner auf die Bettdecke. War das nicht offensichtlich? Anscheinend nicht. „Mir ist kalt, schlecht, mir tut alles weh, kann nicht schlafen und muss mich von irgendwelchen jungen, eingebildeten Kerlen, die sich Ärzte schimpfen, Volllabern lassen.. Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit einem tot oder wenigstens verschollen geglaubten Vater, wurde geschlagen und missbraucht, physisch wie psychisch, wurde daran erinnert, dass ich immer noch nichts dagegen machen kann. Ich hatte einen Heulkrampf, mein Kopf wurde ohne zu fragen einfach so durchstöbert und ich in ein Krankenhaus verfrachtet. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser! Kurz gesagt, es geht mir beschissen, aber danke der Nachfrage." „Oh. ... . Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt habe, bevor ich deine Gedanken gelesen habe, aber du hast mich so sehr an meine eigene Vergangenheit erinnert, als ich genauso noch Hause gekommen bin und ich... ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen habe." Bestürzt ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Andere fragen davor. Oder versuchen mit einem zu reden." „Gomen nasai!" Zögerlich hob Schu seinen Blick, um Yohji in die Augen zu blicken. Erschrocken sah er Tränen in ihnen. „Yohji, was... es tut mir leid! Ich werde nie wieder... ." Doch Yohji schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht deswegen.", hauchte er. „Es ist, weil... weil... .", schluchzend brach er ab. Die Tränen ließen ihn nicht weitersprechen. Er musste daran denken, mit was für einem Gedanken er nach Hause gekommen war. Sie würden es ja sowieso nicht bemerken. Verzweifelt versuchte er noch einmal sich Schu zu erklären, doch auch dieser Satz brach mitten drin ab. Sanft strich Schu ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ die Fingerspitzen leicht auf seiner Schläfe liegen. „Darf ich?", fragte er leise. Diesmal wollte er Yohjis Einwilligung, die er auch mit einem Nicken des anderen bekam. Als er die Gedanken des Japaners las, spürte er, wie seine eigenen Tränen nasse Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterließen. Vorsichtig zog er den 23-jährigen in seine Arme und versuchte ihn zu trösten so gut er es eben konnte.

Müde kam Schuldig nach Hause. Er hatte sich noch überzeugt, dass Yohji gut versorgt wurde und war dann gegangen. Yohjis Gedanken ließen ihn immer noch nicht los. Er hat das alles niemandem erzählt! Und wahrscheinlich wär er eher krepiert, als ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Seufzend schüttelte er über den Sturkopf den Kopf. 5 Tage. Solange musste er im Krankenhaus bleiben. Sich streckend machte Schu es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er schon eingeschlafen.

Mein letzter Tag in diesem beschissenen Loch Ja, es waren schon 5 Tage vergangen. 5 Tage und keiner außer Schuldig war ihn besuchen gekommen. Immer, wenn er nach den anderen gefragt hatte, kamen Ausreden über Ausreden. Neuer Auftrag, viel zu tun, der Blumenladen konnte nicht ohne Aufsicht bleiben, bla, bla, bla. Schu wurde dabei immer verzweifelter und sah Yohji nicht mal mehr in die Augen. Und heute kam er raus. Nein, besser, er war schon draußen. Schu hatte ihm gesagt, dass Aya oder Crawford ihn abholen würden. Nun, nach einer Stunde Wartezeit hatte er sich entschlossen zu Fuß zu gehen. Das dauerte zwar fast 2 Stunden, aber er kam wenigstens an. Und so stapfte er mit dem Rucksack, wo seine Sachen für diesen „zauberhaften" Aufenthalt verstaut waren, durch die überfüllten Straßen Tokios. Ha, was hatte der Arzt ihm noch mitgeteilt? Er solle seinen Rücken in der nächsten Zeit nicht so viel belasten. Mit einem Schnauben wich er einer ganzes Gruppe Jugendlicher aus. Diesen Rat konnte er ja jetzt vergessen.

Erschöpft öffnete der 23-jährige die Haustür. Keiner war da, um ihn zu begrüßen, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Vielmehr sprang ihn eine Unordnung entgegen, die ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Herr im Himmel, wer hatte denn eine Bombe in das Wohnzimmer geworfen? Langsam setzte er den Rucksack ab und versuchte ohne zu stolpern sich einen Weg zur Küche zu bahnen. Endlich an der Küchentür angekommen stutzte er. Er hörte Stimmen aus der Küche und eine war mehr als nur aufgeregt. Sie war sauer, und wie! „Habt ihr vielleicht noch was anderes außer Grütze im Hirn?! Erst lasst ihr euch die ganzen 5 Tage nicht einmal im Krankenhaus blicken, dann vergesst ihr ihn abzuholen und dann seit ihr nicht einmal in der Lage, die Bude hier etwas aufzuräumen! Und jetzt kommt mir nicht mit der Ausrede, ich hätte das ja alles tun können. Ich bin erst vor einer Stunde von einer verdammten Mission wiedergekommen." Das war Schuldig. Ein sanftes Lächeln zog sich über Yohjis Gesicht. Einer hatte an ihn gedacht und das es der grünäugige Deutsche war ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Schließlich hatte er in der Zeit, die er im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, den Rotschopf besser kennen gelernt und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er einfach zugeben, dass er sich ein wenig in den Deutschen verliebt hatte. Aber nur ein wenig! Eine andere Stimme, die von Ken?, gab Schuldig antwort. „Du stellst dich echt an, Schu. Ehrlich gesagt, die 5 Tage ohne Yohji waren recht erholsam. Das ganze Gemeckere ging mir schon auf den Keks." Yohji konnte ein Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Vollkommen geschockt taumelte er zur Treppe. Der Lärm, den er dabei machte, hatten die anderen sicher schon bemerkt, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr.

Schuldig fluchte. Yohji hatte alles mit angehört! Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, rannte er aus der Küche und erblickte den Japaner total apathisch auf der Treppe. „Bleib stehen. Bitte!" Yohji reagierte nicht. Wozu sollte er stehen bleiben? Immer noch wütend über die anderen schrie Schu: „Bleib jetzt sofort stehen, sonst wirst du die größten Kopfschmerzen deines Lebens haben!" Ungerührt wollte Yohji seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch da hörte er schon den nächsten Satz. "Ich könnte dich zum Schreien bringen, ohne dich auch nur einmal anzufassen!" Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb er stehen. Schuldig hatte ihn eingeholt und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Yohjis Herz raste. In diesem Moment machte ihm Schuldig wirklich Angst. Es war ja schließlich auch fast schon eine Drohung gewesen. Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper, das aber wegen dem Zittern schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen werden konnte. Schu stand immer noch vor ihm und beobachtete unauffällig die Gedanken des Japaners. Sanft zog er ihn in eine Umarmung. "Du weißt doch, dass ich dir nie etwas antun würde. Vor wem hast du nur solche Angst?" Etwas ruhiger entspannte Yohji sich in der Umarmung und ein Gedanke kristallisierte sich klar heraus. Ungläubig starrte Schu den Mann in seinen Armen an. "Du hast Angst vor... " "... den anderen, ja.", beendete Yohji für ihn den Satz. Verlegen vergrub er sein Gesicht etwas mehr in der Schulter des jüngeren. /Aber wieso?/ //Weil sie mich vergessen würden.//, kam die Antwort zurück. /Meinst du das ernst? Ich bitte dich, sie würden dich nicht vergessen!/ Ein leichtes Schnauben war zu hören. //Und wieso hab ich über eine Stunde vor einem Krankenhaus gewartet? Wieso muss ich mir immer wieder anhören, wie schön es doch ohne mich wäre? Sie wollen mich hier nicht haben.// Sanft zwang Schuldig ihn dazu ihm in seine schönen Augen zu blicken. „Denk das nicht! Sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie haben dich schon in diesen 5 Tagen vermisst, sie wollen es nur nicht zugeben." Traurig lächelte Yohji. „Sieh dich doch mal um, Schu. Es kümmert hier keinen, was mit mir passiert. Sonst würden sie jetzt hier sein." Das Lächeln wurde noch etwas trauriger und Yohjis Augen strahlten unglaublich viel Schmerz aus. „Es hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Mein ganzes Leben scheint nur im Kreis zu laufen. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen." „Ich hab dich unglaublich vermisst!" Schuldig flüsterte diese Worte. Irgendwie hatte er Angst gehabt dies zuzugeben, aber das war die Wahrheit. Er hatte Yohjis ruhige und starke Präsenz ungemein vermisst. Als er die glänzenden jadegrünen Augen auf sich spürte und er das leise „Wirklich?" hörte, war es um ihn geschehen. Ohne zu überlegen beugte er sich zu ihm und versiegelte die Lippen des Japaners mit den seinen. „Na sieh mal einer an! Jetzt wissen wir auch endlich, warum du dich immer so aufgeregt hast, wenn es um unseren Yotan ging. Du wolltest ihm an die Wäsche!" Erschrocken lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und bevor es Schu verhindern konnte, war Yohji die Treppe hochgeeilt und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hi Leute!

Wer „Es ist, was es ist" ließt, weiß wer ich bin! Hier ist etwas neues von mir und wurde auf Anraten meiner Freundin Dra-chan von mir veröffentlicht. Ich habe natürlich vor weiterzuschreiben (meine Babys versuche ich alle zu vollenden), aber ich weiß leider nicht, ob das hier wirklich jemand lesen will. Schließlich ist alles etwas aus den Fugen geraten und ins Extreme abgerutscht. Bitte schreibt mir Kommis, ich brauche Zuspruch. Leider muss ich dann auch gleich eine Warnung aussprechen! Auch, wenn ich weiß, wie es weitergehen soll, habe ich ein kleines Problem dorthin zu kommen. Soll heißen: Der nächste Teil könnte etwas auf sich warten. Bitte lasst euch deswegen aber nicht abschrecken! Man muss mir nur ein paar mal ordentlich in den Hintern treten, dann funktioniert das schon. (Besonders gut ist das Einreden eines schlechten Gewissens!)

Eure Ne-chan


	2. Vater, wo bist du 2

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Nagi

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Vater, wo bist du? 2

Du willst unserem Playboy also an die Wäsche! Yohji saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett. Waren das wirklich nur die Ziele des Deutschen? War er deshalb so von Schuldig umsorgt worden? Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen. Dieser Kuss war so sanft gewesen, so vorsichtig und schüchtern. Verzweifelt sank sein Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie. Er hätte nicht weglaufen sollen. Aber hätte es überhaupt mit dem Rotschopf geklappt? Er kennt noch nicht mein Geheimnis. Kennt mich noch nicht wirklich. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Yohji? Kann ich reinkommen?" Schuldig! Zittrig strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Komm rein." Leise öffnete sich die Tür und ließ gleichzeitig mit seinem Gast einen Lichtkegel ins dunkle Zimmer. Yohji saß oft im Dunkeln. Licht machte ihm nur seine ganze Situation noch klarer. Langsam schloss der Deutsche das Licht wieder aus dem Zimmer aus und trat auf den Japaner zu. Er ließ sich vor dem Bett auf die Knie sinken, um Yohji in die Augen sehen zu können. Das tiefe Durchatmen verriet Schuldig. Auch ihm war diese Situation unangenehm. Schließlich richteten sich doch noch die grünen Smaragde auf die funkelnde Jade, die nur in Yohjis Augen zu finden war. „Es ist nicht so.", hauchte er. Ein holpriger Einstieg, aber wenigstens etwas. „Was ist nicht so?" Die Frage kam genauso leise, wie die Feststellung gekommen war. „Ich will nicht nur..., ich meine, du bist wunderschön! Wirklich schön, aber noch schöner und anziehender an dir ist... ." Resigniert schüttelte Schu den Kopf. Auf einmal schien sich sein gesamter Wortschatz gegen ihn gerichtet zu haben. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte es noch einmal. „Yohji, ich liebe dich! Ich habe mit keinem Wort gelogen. Ich habe dich so furchtbar vermisst! Deine ganze Ausstrahlung, deine Kraft, deine Ruhe, ich habe mich immer in deiner Nähe wohl gefühlt. Allein dich vor mir zu wissen macht mich wieder zu einem verliebten Trottel. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, mir wird heiß und kalt, mein Herz rast und mich fasziniert jede Bewegung von dir." Schuldig öffnete die Augen. Er wollte in das Gesicht seines Liebsten sehen, wollte seine Reaktion sehen. Yohjis Augen waren klare Seen aus schimmernder Jade, so wunderschön. „Meinst du das ernst?" Wie schon beim ersten Mal fiel Schuldig nur eine Antwort auf diese Fragen ein. Zärtlich verschmolzen ihre Lippen wieder miteinander und ohne das Schu es wirklich merkte, lag er schon über Yohji, den er sanft auf das Bett gedrückt hielt. Flüsternd wiederholte er immer wieder seine Liebesschwüre, küsste sich einen Weg den Hals hinab. Als er Yohjis Pullover hochschieben wollte, hörte er ihn plötzlich aufkeuchen. „Nein, warte!" Erschrocken hielt der Rotschopf inne, sah seinem Liebsten ins Gesicht. War er zu schnell gewesen? Hatte Yohji seine Misshandlungen noch nicht verarbeitet? Doch was er in Yotans Gesicht sah, war Traurigkeit. „Was... was ist? War ich zu schnell? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Der Japaner schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist nur so, dass du noch etwas von mir erfahren musst, bevor du es vielleicht bereust." Verwirrt runzelte Schu seine Stirn. „Was denn?" „Ich zeige es dir.", flüsterte der 23-jährige.

„Hier nach links." Schuldig setzte gehorsam den Blinker und fuhr um die Kurve. Yohji war es nicht möglich zu fahren. Er war zu nervös. „Hier kannst du anhalten." Die Bremsen quietschten ein wenig, als der Wagen zum stehen kam. Schuldig sah sich um. Ein Kinderheim für kranke Kinder lag auf der Straße gegenüber. Yohji stieg aus und ging direkt darauf zu. Eilig folgte Schuldig ihm. Yohji hatte ihm nicht den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben. Um so verwirrter war er, als sein Liebster vor dem Gatter stehen blieb und die Kinder auf dem kleinen Spielplatz beobachtete. Er stellte sich neben ihn und starrte ebenfalls in die Richtung. Was ging hier nur vor? Er hatte sich aus Yohjis Gedanken fern gehalten. Das muss er mir selbst erzählen. Und er scheint mir ja zu vertrauen, wenn er es mir wirklich sagen will. Plötzlich sah ein Junge sie direkt an und begann zu lächeln. Kreischend rannte er auf das Gatter zu. Yohji lächelte und öffnete das kleine Eisentor, das den Spielplatz von der Straße abgrenzte. Der Junge sprang in Yohjis Arme und ließ sich hochheben. „Papa, Papa, wo warst du so lange?" Schuldig stutzte. Papa? Ein Blick in Yohjis Augen bestätigte, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Lachend hatte er den Jungen auf dem Arm, blickte aber Schu auch fast schon bittend und hoffend an. Endlich schien das Kind ihn auch zu bemerken und wurde still. „Papa, wer ist das?"

Yohji hielt seinen Sohn eng an sich gepresst in seinen Armen. Wie würde Schuldig reagieren? „Papa, wer ist das?" Yohji lächelte und stellte den Jungen wieder auf die Erde. „Ryo, das ist Schuldig. Er ist ein Freund. Sag hallo." Skeptisch musterte Ryo den Fremden vor sich, dann streckte er trotzig sein Kinn vor und sagte: „Ich bin Ryo Kudou und 6 Jahre alt. Ich mag Schokolade und meinen Teddy, der ist genauso alt wie ich. Ich mag auch Gummibärchen." Schuldig musst Lachen. Gott, war der Kleine putzig. Ein Kind, das gleich mitteilt, wie man ihn am besten bestechen konnte. Yohji schien die das nicht so witzig zu finden. „Ryo, das macht man nicht." Doch Schuldig winkte ab. „Ach was, du bist ja nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen. Na gut, ich heiße Schuldig, aber Schu reicht. Schokolade mag ich auch, einen Teddy hab ich leider nicht und Gummibärchen sind leider nicht mein Geschmack. Aber Eis find ich eine tolle Sache." Ryo dachte angestrengt über diese Antworten nach und nickte dann. „Eis mag ich auch gerne." Yohji beobachtete diese Szene verwirrt. Ryo reagierte sonst nicht so auf Fremde. Eigentlich versteckte sich der Junge immer schüchtern hinter ihm und sagte so gut wie gar nichts. Vergnügt stellte er dann fest, dass Ryo Schus Hand gefasst hatte und jetzt auch nach seiner griff. „Kommt mit spielen!" Und schon wurden die Zwei auf den Spielplatz geschleift. Yohji musste lachen, als er sah wie Schu zum Sandburgen bauen eingesponnen wurde, während er selbst wohl Sandkuchen backen sollte. Schließlich brauchten die Burgbauer etwas zu essen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde von den Kindern fachmännisch festgestellt, dass sie nicht für diese Aufgaben taugten und wurden entlassen. Vollkommen mit Sand bedeckt setzten sie sich auf eine Bank an den Rand und sahen dem Treiben zu. „Wer ist die Mutter?" Yohji lächelte traurig. „Asuka Kudou. Meine verstorbene Ehefrau." Überrascht sah Schu ihn an. „Ihr wart verheiratet?" Ein müdes Nicken. „Ein Jahr. Diese Ehe war vor dem Gesetz vielleicht nicht gültig, aber wo ich herkomme gilt kein Gesetz. Als Asuka starb war Ryo nicht mal ein Jahr alt. Er ist krank. Auch er wird bald sterben. Niemand weiß wirklich wann." Yohjis Augen ließen seinen Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Liebevoll beobachtete er, wie er eine Sandburg baute. Schuldig folgte seinem Blick. „Warum hattest du Angst es mir zu sagen?" Die Augen des Japaners rissen sich von dem spielenden Kind los und richteten sich auf seinen Sitznachbarn. „Bis jetzt hatte niemand positiv reagiert. Alle fühlten sich mit dem Gedanken überfordert. Ryo ist manchmal schwierig. Er lässt es einen sehr schnell spüren, wenn er einen nicht mag." Schuldig lachte. „Und? Hab ich bestanden?" Lachend zuckte Yohji die Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall hatte er noch nie so reagiert. Und er hat auch noch nie jemanden erzählt, dass man ihn mit Schokolade bestechen kann." Schuldig rutschte ein Stück näher. „Also lieg ich mit Punkten vorn. Was ist meine Belohnung?" Eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue von Yohji hob sich. „Vielleicht darfst du dir was wünschen?" Schuldig lächelte und rutschte noch ein Stück näher. „Dann weiß ich schon was." Nur cm vor dem Kuss wurde Schuldig plötzlich zurückgerissen. „Ich, Mutiger Schütze, nehme dich gefangen und bind dich an den Marterpfahl. Dein Skalp gehört mir, weißer Mann!" Schuldig wurde von einer Horde Kinder umringt und an den nächsten Baum gezottelt. „Nein, nicht doch jetzt!" Schuldigs weinerliche Stimme ging in lautes Kriegsgeheul unter. Ryo trabte zurück zu seinem Vater. „Häuptling Flinkes Auge! Wir sind bereit für den Kriegstanz." Lachend ließ Yohji sich zu den Indianern führen, um mit ihnen den Kriegstanz aufzuführen, während Schuldig abgekitzelt wurde. Schließlich wurde jeder Gefangene gefoltert.

Am Abend kamen Schuldig und Yohji gut gelaunt nach Hause. Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag mit den Kindern gespielt und noch mit ihnen zu Abend gegessen. Vollkommen versandet und mit Zweigen in den Haaren beschlossen die Beiden erst mal duschen zu gehen. Schu beeilte sich extra. Mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt marschierte er über den Flur zu Yohjis Zimmer. Auch der war schon fertig. „Hau, Häuptling Flinkes Auge! Der Gefangene ersucht um Gnade!" Sich die feuchten Haare abtrocknend lächelte Yohji. „Was für ein Angebot macht mir der Gefangene?" Schuldig schlich ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich habe leider kein Geld oder andere Besitztümer. Nur meinen Körper." Nachdenklich kam der Häuptling auf den Gefangenen zu. Ein zärtlicher Kuss, kurz und ja fast schon probierend. „Ich akzeptiere."

Ein Sonnenstrahl verirrte sich durch die Vorhänge ins Zimmer und war fest entschlossen, Schuldig nicht weiter schlafen zu lassen. Träge streckte sich der Deutsche und lächelte sanft auf die Gestalt neben sich hinab. Vorsichtig, um Yohji nicht zu wecken, strich er ihm die Strähnen seines weichen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Wie entspannt er aussah! Er hatte ihn lange nicht so gesehen. „YOHJI! DU HAST SCHICHT!" Schu zuckte fürchterlich zusammen und auch Yohji saß erschrocken im Bett. „Schicht? Was für ´ne Schicht?", murmelte er verschlafen. Schuldig küsste ihn sanft. „Im Laden, Liebster. Mit Ken." Yotans Gesicht verzog sich. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

Yohji sollte recht behalten. Ken ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, den 23-jährigen zu ärgern. Erschöpft lehnte Yohji sich an den Tresen und schloss kurz die Augen. Ihm war schwindlig und sein Rücken schmerzte. Aber was erwartetest du denn! Kinder sind nun mal reine Energiebündel und die Nacht hat dir auch nicht viel Ruhe gebracht. Ein seichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Ja, ja! 5 Tage müde im Krankenhaus rumliegen und sich dann auch noch flachlegen lassen ist fürchterlich anstrengend, nicht wahr Yohji? Muss ein unglaublicher Schock für dich gewesen sein, als du gesehen hast, dass wir auch ohne dich zurecht kommen!" Ken lachte leise, während das Lächeln auf Yohjis Gesicht verschwand. Ähnliche Bemerkungen hatte er schon den ganzen Tag zu hören bekommen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er eigentlich schon Schluss hatte, aber Omi war noch nicht da, um ihn abzulösen. Ken mit der Meute von Mädchen alleine lassen, konnte er nicht. Auch, wenn seine Gemeinheiten ihn innerlich zerrissen, jetzt zu gehen, hätte ihr ganzes Verhältnis noch mehr geschädigt. Erschöpft nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf.

Omi kam nicht zu seiner Schicht. Sie hatten Yohji vergessen zu sagen, dass der Teenager den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein würde. Kaputt von zwei anstrengenden Schichten im Blumenladen, hatte Yohji nicht einmal mehr die Kraft etwas zu essen. Mit entsetzten dachte er an seine Abendschule. Eine Woche! Er musste eine Woche nachholen und dazu 2 Arbeiten nachschreiben! Mutlos schnappte er sich seine Tasche. Es half nichts zu meckern, da musste er durch. Ryo sollte einen Vater haben, auf den er Stolz sein konnte. Auf einmal blieb er stehen. Ich habe Ryo versprochen ihn zu besuchen! Und zwar heute! Kopfschüttelnd biss er sich auf die Lippen. Die Schule konnte er nicht noch einmal schwänzen! Um gute Zensuren musste er ja jetzt schon kämpfen. Aber er hatte es versprochen! Und wenn ich Schuldig bitte? Ryo schien ihn zu mögen und ich vertraue ihm. Die Zwei sollten sich sowieso besser kennen lernen, sie sind schließlich die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Er würde Schuldig natürlich von seiner Abendschule erzählen müssen, aber diese Schmach nahm er gerne in Kauf. Hauptsache war, dass Ryo nicht enttäuscht wurde.

„Du gehst auf eine Abendschule?" Der etwas ältere junge Mann nickte. „Aber verrat´s niemanden. Ich möchte nicht, dass es jemand erfährt." Verwirrt nickte der Rotschopf. Er verstand Yohjis Verlegenheit zwar nicht, aber er würde ihn nicht verraten. „Aber meinst du, dass geht gut? Ich meine, Ryo kennt mich grad mal einen Tag!" Yohjis Augen blitzten auf. „Aber schon jetzt vertraut er dir! Schließlich fesselt er nicht jeden an Bäume." Skeptisch musterte Schu seinen Liebsten und seufzte ergeben. „Ich werde mein bestes tun, aber du weißt, dass ich keine Erfahrung mit Kindern habe." Dankbar drückte Yotan ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Man braucht keine Erfahrung, sondern Verständnis und gesunden Menschenverstand. Lass dich bloß nicht einwickeln, sonst haben sie dich in der Hand." Wieder griff Yohji nach seiner Tasche und musste lächeln, als er ein mürrisches „Sehr beruhigend" von dem Deutschen hörte.

Ryo sah misstrauisch zu Schu hinauf. „Wo ist denn mein Papa?" Mühsam zwang sich Schuldig zu einem Lächeln. „Der kann leider nicht kommen, aber er hat mich gebeten, etwas mit dir zu unternehmen. Ich hab auch Schokolade dabei!" Ryos Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von misstrauisch zu traurig. „Aber er hat doch versprochen zu kommen." Oh, oh, was nun? „Er wär ja auch furchtbar gern gekommen, aber er muss noch etwas erledigen. Aber ich bin doch auch nicht so schlecht, oder? Du darfst auch aussuchen, was wir machen." Immer noch enttäuscht, das konnte Schu ganz deutlich spüren, entschied sich der Junge für den Rummel. Schuldig atmete auf. Das würde den Kleinen sicher ablenken.

„Kaufst du mir Zuckerwatte?" Kindliche Hundeaugen bettelten stumm. Nein, wie süß! Und da soll einer nein sagen. 5 Minuten später kaute Ryo vergnügt auf der klebrigen Masse herum und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Auch Schuldig war zufrieden, schließlich kaute er auf einen seiner heißgeliebten Schokoladenäpfeln herum. „Und was möchtest du machen?" „Riesenrad!", schrie der Junge sofort und zerrte an Schuldigs Ärmel. Vergnügt ließ er es über sich ergehen.

Froh über den Schulschluss schlenderte Yohji durch die dunklen Straßen. Der Abend war angenehm und seine Gedanken wanderten zu Schuldig und Ryo. Was die beiden wohl gerade machten? Ob sie sich verstanden? Er hoffte es aus tiefsten Herzen. „Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du nicht träumen sollst. Bist du so ein Weichei geworden? Muss ich dir alles immer noch einmal sagen?" Yohji blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Herz raste. Nein, nicht schon wieder! Bitte, nicht schon wieder! Sein Vater kam näher. Sein Spazierstock machte klickenden Geräusche, gleichmäßig, rhythmisch. Schon dieses Geräusch brachte Yohji zum zittern. Tief luftholend schloss er seine Augen und wartete auf den ersten Schlag.

Pfeifend kam Schuldig nach Hause. Der Kleine war schon ein Engel! Schuldig war jetzt zwar pleite, aber das Lachen von Ryo hatte seinen Verlust mehr als wett gemacht. Er kommt ganz nach seinem Vater! Ob Yohji schon zu Hause war? Bestimmt, es war ja schon spät. Kurzentschlossen stapfte er zu der Tür des 23-jährigen und klopfte an. „Yohji, bist du da? Ich bin´s, Schuldig!" Als keine Antwort kam, wollte der Deutsche sich in sein Zimmer begeben. Vielleicht schlief er ja schon. Doch da hörte er plötzlich ein Aufschluchzen. /Yohji?/ Noch immer kam keine Antwort, doch diesmal wandte er sich nicht ab. Er war sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben! Leise öffnete er Yohjis Tür in spähte in den dunklen Raum hinein. Da! Da war es wieder! Ganz sicher, hier weinte jemand. Schus Augen brauchten etwas, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch dann sah er eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem Bett. „Yohji? Was ist denn los?" Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen, hob den Kopf und starrte in seine Richtung. „Geh bitte.", hauchte er Yohji ihm entgegen. „Aber warum weinst du?" Erneut ging ein Beben durch den schlanken Körper vor sich. „Bitte geh! Du sollst mich nicht so sehen." Ängstlich kam Schuldig näher. „Was ist passiert? Wie soll ich dich nicht sehen?" Tastend suchte er nach dem Lichtschalter und helles Licht erfüllte den Raum. Sofort versuchte Yohji sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu verstecken, doch vergeblich. „Yohji, deine Hände! Was ist passiert?" Yohjis Handflächen bluteten stark und hatten auf dem Bett eine riesige Blutlache hinterlassen. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte Schu schnell den Raum und zog Yohjis Arme aus dessen Gesicht. Geschockt stockte ihm der Atem. „Oh. Mein. Gott. Wer hat dir das angetan?" Aufschluchzend vergrub Yohji sein Gesicht in Schuldigs Schulter. Es tat weh, aber er wollte jetzt getröstet werden. Vorsichtig nahm Schu ihn in den Arm. „Dafür wird dieses Arschloch sterben. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich verspreche es." Sanft wiegte er den Japaner in seinen Armen hin und her.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Tadaaa, der 2. Teil ist da! Er wird dem 1. irgendwie nicht gerecht, oder? Schlimm, wenn man eine Idee hat und sie nicht richtig in Worte kleiden kann. *sich über sich selbst ärger* Konnte ich wenigstens überraschen? Ich hoffe doch! Yohji als Vater war schon am Anfang von mir gedacht gewesen. Schuldig alleine mit dem Jungen losziehen zu lassen, hat natürlich auch einen Grund gehabt, aber den verrat ich hier noch nicht. *fg* Langsam tut mir mein Yotan richtig leid, aber ich kann leider nichts daran ändern. Ich erzähl die Geschichte nur, handeln tun die Charakter selbst. Was soll ich sagen, ihr habt mich ganz schön doll in den Hintern getreten. (Wetten, das hat euch Spaß gemacht? Tja, wenn man das einmal anbietet, nutzen das natürlich alle aus!) Aber ein schlechtes Gewissen wurde mir auch ganz schön eingeredet. Aber macht ruhig weiter so! Dadurch hab ich gleich 3 Seiten an einem Tag verfasst. Also, Kommis dalassen und weiter treten und schlechtes Gewissen einreden! Ihr seht ja, das wirkt!

Eure Ne-chan


	3. Vater, wo bist du 3

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Nagi

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Vater, wo bist du? 3

Schuldig verband Yohjis Hände. Er wusste nun, was geschehen war, wusste, wer das getan hatte. Sein Hass auf Yotans Vater war ins Unermessliche gestiegen und mit jeden Blick in das Gesicht vor ihm, brannte er erneut heiß in seinen Adern. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es wagen? Es war sein eigener Sohn, verdammt! Ich werde ihn töten! Ohne zu zögern werde ich ihm das Herz rausreißen. Nichts anderes hat dieses Arschloch verdient!

Yohjis Tränen waren versiegt. Er hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, um zu weinen. Immer wieder hatte er das Bild von seinem Vater vor sich, sah ihn den Stock heben und hörte seine Beschuldigungen und seine Wut. Er hatte sich nicht wehren können. Verdammt noch mal, es war sein Vater! Es war falsch seinen Vater zu widersprechen oder ihn gar zu schlagen! Mit diesem Wissen wurde er aufgezogen. Sollte er sich jetzt vollkommen gegen seine Überzeugungen stellen? Ihm tat der Kopf weh. Nicht nur von den blauen Flecken, der geschwollenen Wange und der aufgeplatzten Lippe, nein, seine Zweifel bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Erst, als er etwas kaltes an seiner Wange fühlte, wurde ihm wieder seine Umgebung gewahr. Schuldig hatte ein Kühlkissen geholt. Schuldig! Ja, Schuldig war unglaublich. Yohji hatte Schus Zorn in den smaragdgrünen Augen gesehen und trotzdem war er ganz sanft gewesen, hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, ihn verarztet. Liebevoll und dankbar lächelte er den Deutschen an, strich ihm eine orange-rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Der Rotschopf lächelte zurück und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, ganz leicht, um ihm nicht wehzutun. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so was nicht noch einmal geschieht. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen. Das schwöre ich dir, bei allem, was mir heilig ist. Niemals lasse ich ihn noch einmal in deine Nähe." Sein Blick war so ernst. Yohji hatte keine Zweifel, dass Schu dieses Versprechen einhalten würde. „Ich liebe dich." Yohji sah Schu direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich über alles." Schuldig nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. „So, wie ich dich.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „So, wie ich dich."

Ein zögerliches Türklopfen unterbrach die angenehme Ruhe. „Yohji? Bist du da? Ich habe etwas zu Essen für dich." Verwirrt sahen sich die zwei in die Augen. Schuldig erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Böse funkelte er den Jungen an, der etwas verschreckt mit einem Tablett vor ihm stand. „Was willst du, Nagi?" Nervös biss sich Nagi auf die Unterlippe und reichte Schu das Tablett. „Ich wollte nur etwas Essen vorbeibringen. Mehr nicht." Kaum hatte Schuldig das Tablett in der Hand, stolperte der Teenager auch schon in den dunklen Flur zurück. Verdutzt sah der Rothaarige ihm hinterher, bis er die Präsenz von Yohji hinter sich spürte. „Was er wohl hat?" Ungläubig drehte der Deutsche sich zu seinem Liebsten um. „Wie kannst du dir noch Sorgen um sie machen? Sie sind die größten Arschlöcher und du machst dir auch noch Sorgen!" Yohji lächelte nur milde. „Du hast recht, aber Nagi ist erst 15 Jahre alt und leicht zu beeinflussen. Meinst du nicht auch, dass man ihm noch eine Chance geben muss? Außerdem wirkte er so verstört, als ob er vor irgendwas oder irgendwem Angst hätte." Seufzend schüttelte Schu den Kopf. „Du bist zu gutmütig. Sie wollen keine Hilfe, haben sie gesagt. Dann hilf ihnen nicht. Sollen sie sehen, wie sie alleine zurecht kommen."

Müde stolperte Yohji am nächsten Morgen in die Küche. Schlaf hatte er so gut wie keinen bekommen. Schu und er hatten fast die ganze Nacht geredet und diskutiert. „Hast wohl ´ne Schlägerei auf deiner Sauftour angefangen, was? Mal wieder typisch für dich." Aya versuchte nicht einmal seine Stimme etwas freundlicher klingen zu lassen, sondern schleuderte es ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht. Yohji biss die Zähne zusammen. Sag jetzt nichts dazu. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Schweigend setzte er sich an den Küchentisch. Frühstücken würde er heute nicht. Sein Appetit litt in letzter Zeit sowieso schon fürchterlich unter den Verhältnissen und sein Magen sagte ihm, dass er nicht bereit war, Nahrung aufzunehmen. Die Ruhe wurde unterbrochen, als ein gutgelaunter Omi in die Küche stürmte und Nagi hinter sich her zerrte. Überschwänglich wünschte er Aya einen schönen guten Morgen und ignorierte Yotan vollständig. Nagi warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn, bevor er ebenfalls ein „Guten Morgen" murmelte. Aya grüßte zurück, während Yohji nur leicht lächelte. Dann erhob er sich, um den Laden zu öffnen.

„Yohji?" Überrascht drehte sich der 23-jährige um. „Was ist denn, Nagi?" Nervös lehnte der Junge an der Tür. „Ich... es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er und wollte schon wieder aus dem Blumenlager verschwinden, doch die sanfte Stimme von Yohji hielt ihn zurück. „Was ist passiert?" Verstört drehte sich Nagi wieder um und blickte betreten zu Boden. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich glaube, ich überreagiere nur etwas." Auffordernd hob Yohji eine Augenbraue. Nagi überreagierte nicht. Tatsächlich hatte der 15-jährige das große Talent unterzureagieren. „Omi und Ken... sie haben... sie haben ein... Verhältnis." Nagi rutschte bei jedem Wort ein Stück mehr die Tür hinunter. Als er auf dem Boden saß, schluchzte er auf. „Woher weißt du das?" Yohji kniete sich zu ihm. „Sie verheimlichen es nicht. Sie leben es geradezu... vor meinen Augen aus." Tränen liefen über das junge Gesicht. Sie wollen keine Hilfe. Sollen sie sehen, wie sie alleine zurecht kommen. Schuldigs Worte spukten ihm durch den Kopf, doch als er die zierliche Gestalt sich unter Weinkrämpfen schütteln sah, nahm er Nagi in die Arme. „Shh, er hat dich nicht verdient, wenn er dich so leicht fallen lässt. Wein nicht wegen jemanden, der sich nicht mal traut dir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist." Doch Nagi liebte Omi und so würde er weinen. Yohji wiegte den Jungen sanft hin und her, flüsterte tröstende Worte und ließ Nagi sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wieder. Vorsichtig wischte Yotan mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus Nagis Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. „Besser?", fragte er. Stumm nickte Nagi und versuchte sogar zurückzulächeln. Yohji griff nach einer weißen Rosen und reichte sie dem Jungen. „Hier. Die ist für dich. Immer, wenn du traurig ist, weißt du ja, dass du zu mir kommen kannst. Und wenn nicht, wird die Rose dich daran erinnern." Stürmisch umarmte Nagi den Älteren. „Arigato, Yohji-kun. Du bist wie ein Vater für mich." Doch dann wurde das Lächeln wieder traurig. „Gomen nasai. Die letzte Zeit war ich nicht sehr nett zu dir." Betreten sah er zu Boden, starrte auf die weiße Rose. Sanft strich Yotan ihm durch das mahagonifarbene Haar. „Darüber reden wir ein Andermal." Nagi nickte und die Beiden standen auf. Bevor Nagi aus der Tür verschwand, stellte er sich noch auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte Yohji noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Noch mal danke, Yohji-kun." Schon war Nagi verschwunden.

Verwundert sah der Playboy dem Jungen hinterher. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Nagi sich jemandem anvertraute und das es gerade er war, bedeutete wohl nicht gerade etwas gutes. Ob es wirklich nur das war? Hat ihn nicht noch mehr beschäftigt? Kopfschüttelnd schob er diesen Gedanken zur Seite. Er sollte sich nicht einmischen. Sie wollen deine Hilfe nicht. Denk daran, Yohji! Seufzend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Nagi schlich leise in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Omi teilte. Die schneeweiße Rose leuchtete in seiner Hand und zeigte so ihre wahre Schönheit. Lächelnd stellte er sie in die Vase, die schon so lange leer in ihrem Zimmer stand und setzte sich davor, um sie zu bewundern. „Gefällt dir das Geschenk von unserem Anstandswauwau?", knurrte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm. „Omi! Was meinst du?" Sanft fuhr Omis Hand durch Nagis Haar, doch dann krallten sie sich in ihnen fest. Vor Schreck und Schmerz schrie Nagi auf. „Wie konntest du uns nur verraten, Nagi? Wie konntest du mich nur so enttäuschen?" Der Schlag war hart. Ungläubig starrte Nagi ihn an. „Warum tust du das?" Omi schnaubte. „Ken! Komm mal her. Nagi scheint nicht mehr mit uns spielen zu wollen!" Der Jüngere keuchte auf, doch dann bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. „Warum hast du mich verlassen?", flüsterte er leise. Omi lächelte. „Ach Nagi, du bist einfach langweilig. Am Anfang ging es ja noch, aber jetzt... . Im Bett magst du ja noch taugen, aber das bringt Ken auch. Manchmal ist er richtig wild." Omi zuckte mit den Schultern.

Müde streckte Yohji sich. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen, doch nun würde er den Laden dicht machen. Als die Rollläden unten waren, brauchte er nur noch ein paar Pflanzen ins Lager tragen, weil es dort kühler und feuchter war. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Lagerschlüssel und nahm noch den Stein zum Befestigen der Tür mit, da sie sonst alleine wieder zufallen würde. Als er jedoch vor der Tür stand, stellte er fest, dass sie schon offen war. Seltsam, wer geht denn jetzt noch ins Lager? Einen Schlüssel hatten sie schließlich alle. Auf einmal erklang ein leises Schluchzen. Ohne zu zögern zog er die Tür auf und stand vor... „Nagi?" Tränen rannen aus den Augen des Jüngsten, wie ein Wasserfall. „Yohji-kun, es tut mir so leid! Es geht nicht. Ich darf nicht nett zu dir sein. Omi ist böse. Er hat mich verlassen, Yohji-kun. Er hat mich verlassen! Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Yohji musste sich anstrengen, um die Worte zu verstehen. Sie kamen so leise und weinerlich, dass sie fast in dem Schluchzen untergingen. „Was ist denn passiert, Nagi? Was hat Omi getan?" Bei diesen Worten schluchzte Nagi noch einmal auf, dann stand er auf und warf sich Yohji in die Arme. Weinend vergrub er seinen Kopf in Yotans Schulter.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Nagi in der Lage war, ihm alles zu erzählen. Ungläubig hörte Yohji die harten Worte, die Omi ausgesprochen haben soll. Er tröstete Nagi so gut er konnte, aber der Junge schien geradezu Angst zu haben. „Omi, Ken, Aya und Crawford werden dich in den nächsten Tagen ignorieren. Sie planen irgendetwas und sie werden mich zwingen mit zu machen. Brad hat gedroht, er würde mich sonst wieder auf die Straße setzten. Ich habe Angst, Yohji-kun. Ich liebe dich wie einen Vater, aber ich kann nichts gegen die vier ausrichten. Ich kann nichts tun." Sanft strich der 23-jährige über den mahagonifarbenen Schopf. „Du hast doch schon etwas getan. Du bist zu mir gekommen und hast mir alles erklärt. Du wirst einfach bei ihrem Spiel mitmachen." Die vom Weinen geröteten Augen starrten ihn geschockt an. „Aber Yohji-kun! Ich kann doch nicht... ." Mit einem Kopfschüttelen brachte der Ältere den Jungen zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du es nicht so meinst. Aber die vier wissen es nicht. Spiel einfach mit. Ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass du wieder auf der Straße landest." Er drückte den Jungen noch einmal an sich, dann scheuchte er ihn zur Tür. „Ich hab dich lieb, Yohji-kun." „Ich dich auch, Nagi."

Kaum war Nagi aus dem Lager verschwunden, verschwand das aufgesetzte Lächeln aus Yohjis Gesicht. Es tat weh zu hören, dass jetzt auch andere wegen ihm leiden mussten. Nagi war erst 15 und hätte ein anderes Leben verdient. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er jetzt tyrannisiert wird. Betrübt ließ er sich nun auf dem Platz nieder, auf dem auch Nagi gehockt hatte. Seine dunklen Gedanken hatten, wie so oft, mal wieder Überhand gewonnen.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Yohji wie so oft die erste Schicht im Blumenladen. Omi hatte heute frei und arbeitete deshalb an einem Gesteck, das ein Kunde bestellt hatte. Noch war es ruhig. Es schüttete wie schon lange nicht mehr und brachte die Menschen dazu, in ihrem warmen zu Hause zu bleiben. Nur wenige hatten den Weg zum Blumenladen gemacht. Yohji empfand das als sehr angenehm. Es gab genug Trubel in letzter Zeit. Er freute sich schon auf den Abend. Ryo würde sich freuen, wenn er einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch machte. Schuldig würde ihn begleiten. Der Rotschopf ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Außerdem schien er sich richtig gut mit Ryo angefreundet zu haben. Schließlich war der Deutsche fast jeden Abend mit ihm unterwegs gewesen, damit Yohjis Verletzungen heilen konnten. Es war schwer einem Kind die vielen blauen Flecken und die geschwollene Wange zu erklären. Besonders Ryo war in dieser Hinsicht sehr neugierig. Ein Klingeln durchbrach die angenehme Stille. Omi stürzte zum Telefon. „Kitten in the house. Was kann ich für Sie tun?… Oh, ja, natürlich. Yohji, ist für dich." Gelangweilt legte er den Hörer auf den Tresen des Blumenladens und wandte sich wieder seinem Gesteck zu. Überrascht entschuldigte Yohji sich bei seinen Kundinnen und eilte zum Telefon. „Yohji Kodou." Eine Weile sagte er gar nichts, dann verlor sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe. „Was?", hauchte er. Wie betäubt hörte er wieder eine Zeitlang zu. Auf einmal rutschte der Hörer aus seiner Hand und schlug hart auf der Arbeitsplatte des Tresens auf. „Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt total! Kann ein Playboy nicht mal eine Telefonhörer halten, oder was? Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?", meckerte Omi auch gleich los, doch Yohji hörte nicht zu. In seinem Kopf halte immer wieder das eben gesagte und seine Beine gaben nach.

„Herr Kudou? Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss ihnen eine erschütternde Nachricht überbringen. Ihr Sohn Ryo hatte einen schweren Anfall und musste auf die Intensivstation gelegt werden. Als sein Atem aussetzte, musste eine Notoperation eingeleitet werden. Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass wir ihm nicht mehr helfen konnten. Ihr Sohn ist vor 10 Minuten an Lungenversagen gestorben. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Immer wieder hörte er diese Worte, wie eine Welle brachen sie über ihm zusammen. Sein Sohn? Sein Ryo ist tot? Sein kleiner Junge? Unmöglich! Ihm ging es doch gut, als Schuldig mit ihm weg war. Schuldig hätte ihm doch gesagt, wenn Ryo schmerzen gehabt hätte. Ryo hätte etwas gesagt! Sein Junge konnte nicht tot sein! Nein, das ist unmöglich! Niemals! Er würde ihm heute Abend in die Arme laufen und fragen, ob er mit ihm spielte. Er würde Ryo auf den Arm nehmen und ihm zuhören, wie er alles von dem Rummel erzählte, wo er mit Schuldig gewesen war. Er würde mit ihm Abendessen und ihn danach ins Bett bringen. Ryo würde fragen, ob er ihm nicht seine Lieblingsgeschichte vorlesen könnte. Yohji schluchzte auf. DAS WÜRDE GESCHEHEN UND NICHTS ANDERES! Oder? ODER? Wieso antwortete ihm keiner?! Wieso war alles so dunkel um ihn? Wo waren denn alle? Allein, er war allein! „Nein, bleibt doch bei mir, bitte!"

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Entschuldigung! Dieser Teil hat fürchterlich lange gebraucht, aber es stand mir auch eine Menge im Weg. Ich kam und kam einfach nicht zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis. Wie ihr gemerkt habt ist Nagi jetzt auch kein so klarer Charakter mehr. Warum gerade er? Keine Ahnung, es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Tatsächlich wollte ich die anderen auch wieder etwas mehr mitspielen lassen und schon hatte der Kleine ein großes Problem. (Ich könnte Omi selbst schlagen! Wie kann er nur?) Auf jeden Fall wird das noch sehr interessant, oder? Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Teil mit den anderen mithalten kann. Bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. *verbeug* (vom knien werden meine Knie schon wund)

Eure Ne-chan


	4. Vater, wo bist du 4

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 4/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Nagi

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Vater, wo bist du? 4

„Yohji, komm schon. Sieh mich an, bitte! Ich flehe dich an!" Schuldig hielt den honigblonden Mann schon fast eine halbe Stunde in den Armen und redete auf ihn ein, aber ohne Erfolg. Wie eine willenlose Puppe lag er einfach nur an Schuldig gelehnt, sein Schweigen wurde nur ab und zu von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen. „Yotan, ich bitte dich! Lass mich hier nicht alleine." Heiße Tränen rannen dem Deutschen die Wangen hinunter. Als er ihn so im Blumenladen gefunden hatte, wäre ihm fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Omi hatte auf ihn eingeschimpft und geflucht, ohne auch nur zu registrieren, dass der 23-jährige wie leblos vor sich hin starrte. „Lass mich nicht alleine!"

...nicht alleine. Wie Sirup bildeten sich diese Worte in seinen Gedanken und sickerten in sein Bewusstsein. Alleine? Er war auch alleine! Niemand war noch bei ihm, niemand vermisste ihn. ...liebe dich. Die nächsten zähen Worte. Liebe? Er hatte Ryo auch geliebt und jetzt? ...ich beschütze dich. Komm zurück! Beschützen? Wer wollte ihn schon beschützen? Wieso konnte ihn niemand vor dem Tod beschützen?

„Yohji, ich bitte dich! Ich flehe dich an. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen, was dir wiederfahren ist, aber das kann ich nicht. Lass mich wenigstens bei dir sein. Yohji, bitte!" Nagi sah jetzt schon über 2 Stunden zu, wie Schuldig immer wieder diesen Satz wiederholend auf Yohji einsprach. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Schu angefangen zu weinen, jetzt wirkte er schon fast wie ein Spiegelbild von dem Playboy. Seine Augen waren trüb und immer auf das Gesicht seines Liebsten gerichtet. Nagi versuchte schon die ganze Zeit seinen Blick von den beiden abzuwenden, doch etwas hielt ihn gefangen. Würde Omi das auch tun? Würde er auch bei mir bleiben? Wieso stellte er sich solche Fragen? Er kannte die Antwort doch schon. Und wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht und Omi gefragt hätte, hätte der Blonde ihm die Antwort direkt ins Gesicht geschrieen. Daran hatte er keine Zweifel.

Omi streckte sich müde und beschloss in sein Zimmer zu gehen und noch etwas im Internet zu wühlen. Gelangweilt tapste er ins Wohnzimmer, wo immer noch Schuldig auf Yohji einsprach. Ein Idiot! Wieso kümmerte er sich nur so um diesen eingebildeten Fatzke? Nagi saß in einem Sessel und beobachtete die beiden. Dabei hatte er so einen traurigen Blick, dass sich Omis Herz für einen kurzen Moment zusammenzog. Nagi. Anfangs hatte er ihn wirklich geliebt, aber jetzt schien er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage zu sein. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Irgendwie zog ihn Ken jetzt mehr an. Nagis Anblick brachte Omi dazu an ein Hindernis zu denken, das zwischen ihm und Ken stand. Ja, ok, Ken und er hatten ein Verhältnis, aber wirklich alleine waren sie nie. Immer war Nagi bei ihnen. Eine nie gekannte Wut staute sich in Omi an. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Jüngere verstand, was er wollte. Egal mit welchen Mitteln.

„Yohji, ich brauche dich! Yohji! Meinst du, dass Ryo das wollte? Er war doch immer so stolz auf seinen Vater. Lass ihn jetzt weiterhin stolz auf dich sein. Komm zu mir zurück, bitte."

Ryo! Die Stimme sprach von seinem Jungen! Stolz. Ja, sein Junge sollte stolz auf ihn sein. Er sollte ihn mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen begrüßen, wenn sie sich wiedersahen. Aber würden sie sich wiedersehen? Ryo war ein unschuldiges Kind. Er war bestimmt im Himmel. Ja, Yohji glaubte ganz fest daran. Aber ein Killer würde dort nicht hinkommen. Yohji würde nicht zu seinem Sohn kommen!

Sanfte Arme umfangen Aya von hinten. Seufzend nahm er die Einladung an und lehnte seinen Kopf an die starke Brust von Brad. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, sweet?" Schwach nickte er, doch gleich darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, was Yohji so geschockt haben könnte. Ich meine, Schuldig spricht schon über 2 Stunden auf ihn ein ohne Erfolg." Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sanft seinen Geliebten zu sich herum. „Und?" Fast schon schüchtern blickte ihm Aya in die Augen. „Würdest du das auch für mich tun?" Die Frage war so leise gestellt, dass Crawford sich anstrengen musste, um alles zu verstehen. Ein zartes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. „Natürlich." Tatsächlich wurde Aya etwas rot, als er Brad zart küsste. Die Pfanne, die auf dem Herd stand, war schon längst vergessen und mit ihr auch das Mittagessen.

Schuldigs Gesicht hatte sich in das honigblonde Haar vergraben. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein klangloses Murmeln, welches nur noch Yohjis Gehör erreichte. „Er wird dir doch von oben zugucken."

Er wird mir von oben zugucken? Yohji betrachtete sich diesen Gedanken von allen Seiten. Zugucken? Ihm? Ryo, würdest du das wirklich tun? Tust du es schon? Wie kann ich es genau wissen?

Nagi ertrug diesen Anblick nicht mehr. Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich und nahm die Treppe in Angriff. Vielleicht würde ihn ein Buch auf andere Gedanken bringen. Als er die Zimmertür öffnete, saß dort Omi auf dem Bett mit einem seiner Lieblingsromane. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte auf die schlanke Gestalt seines Freundes. Er würde hier ausziehen müssen, damit er so einem Anblick nicht mehr ertragen musste. Ja, selbst der Anblick bereitete ihm Schmerzen in der Brust. So leise wie möglich schlich er zum Bücherregal und suchte sich ein interessantes heraus. „Was denn? So heimlich heute?" Nagi wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben. „Ich wollte nicht stören.", murmelte er auf Omis Frage zurück. „Dann solltest du so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden."

„Tief in deinem Herzen weißt du es, Yohji. Tief in deinem Herzen weißt du es. Komm wieder zurück zu mir. Mach deinen Jungen stolz auf dich. Bitte!" Zärtlich berührten Schuldigs Lippen die von Yohji.

Ich weiß es. Ja, ich weiß es. Eine Träne lief Yohji die Wange hinunter und ohne zu überlegen wischte er sie weg. Sein Junge musste stolz auf ihn sein. Ryo musste stolz sein. Sonst könnte Yohji auch noch dieses kleine Gefühl verlieren, dass Ryo bei ihm war. In seiner Nähe, dicht an seinem Herzen. Und noch einer braucht mich. Hier, in der lebendigen Welt. Sehnsüchtig erwiderte er Schuldigs Kuss, zwang ihm eine neue Tiefe auf. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, geschah das genauso gefühlvoll, wie der Kuss selbst. Lange sahen sie sich in die grünen Augen, hielten ihre Blicke so lange gefangen wie möglich. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit durchbrach die leise Stimme die Stille. „Ryo ist tot. Ich konnte gar nichts tun, um ihn zu retten. Ich konnte nicht einmal bei ihm sein, als es geschah. Ich kann es nicht verstehen! Wieso so plötzlich? Wieso mein Junge? Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Ich hätte ihn heute Abend in die Arme schließen können. Bestimmt hätte er mich vor Freude fast umgerannt. Wieso hat Gott mir meinen Sohn genommen? Wieso, wieso, wieso,... wieso?" Weinkrämpfe schüttelten Yohjis Körper und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Schuldigs Halsbeuge. Sein einziger Halt noch in dieser Welt. Der einzige Mensch für den er noch lebte.

Schuldig ließ ihn weinen, weinte sogar mit ihm. Immer wieder hörte er Yohji die Frage nach dem Warum von neuem stellen und immer wieder zerbrach es ihm das Herz ihm keine Antwort darauf geben zu können. Also schwieg er, ließ Yotan seinen Schmerz hinausweinen und fragte sich im Stillen dasselbe. Ryo war so jung gewesen, hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, irgendeine schwerwiegende Sünde zu begehen. Oder einfach sein Leben zu genießen, Spaß zu haben, die Tücken und Freuden des Lebens zu entdecken. Für was hatte sich so ein Schicksal verdient? Schuldig hatte den Jungen geliebt wie einen eigenen Sohn. Ryo hatte den Witz von seinem Vater gehabt und man konnte auch schon sehen, dass er ebenfalls so ein lebenshungriger Charakter geworden wäre. Wahrscheinlich wäre die Frauenwelt oder vielleicht auch die Männerwelt nicht vor ihm sicher gewesen. Schuldig zog den weinenden jungen Mann noch näher an sich heran. Geräuschlos verloren sich die Tränen des Rothaarigen in dem weichen Haarschopf seines Liebsten.

„Omi, ich..." Mit einer Handbewegung brachte Omi Nagi zum Schweigen. „Auch egal, ob du jetzt bleibst oder nicht. Ich werde sowieso zu Ken ziehen." Nagi schluckte. Jedes Wort tat weh und er wusste, dass das der Blonde auch damit beabsichtigte. Schweigend legte er das Buch zur Seite und atmete tief durch. Er würde jetzt nicht weinen. Nein, diese Genugtuung würde er Omi nicht geben. „Du hättest es mir sagen können." Auch Omi legte das Buch weg. „Was?" Der Blonde wirkte verunsichert. „Was dich gestört hat, dass es nur ein Spiel war, dass mit Ken. Alles eben. Es wäre schneller und einfacher gegangen, oder nicht? Oder hast du schon von Anfang an mit mir gespielt. War das alles nur ein verdammtes krankes Spiel von dir?" Omi schwieg, schien sogar etwas blass zu sein. „ANTWORTE!!" Das Bücherregal wurde aus der Verankerung gerissen und die Bücher stoben durchs Zimmer. Nagi kochte vor Wut. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie oft mit mir gespielt wurde? Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich aufgewachsen bin, was ich alles über mich ergehen ließ, nur um zu überleben? HAST DU EINE AHNUNG, WAS ICH MIR ALLES HABE ANHÖREN MÜSSEN?" Omi schüttelte panisch den Kopf. Nein, er wusste es nicht. Woher auch? Er wollte es auch jetzt nicht wissen. Nagi hatte bis jetzt noch nie seine Kräfte gegen ihn eingesetzt, aber er hatte ihn auch noch nie so wütend erlebt. „Verschwinde!! Hau ab, geh zu deinem Ken. Lass dich von ihm durchficken oder sonst irgendwas, aber verschwinde endlich!!!!!" Das ließ sich Omi nicht zweimal sagen. Eilig sprang er von dem Bett und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Nagi glitt zu Boden. Tränen flossen ihm die Wangen hinunter, dann ließ er seine ganze Wut an der Zimmereinrichtung aus.

Ken stieß auf dem Flur mit Omi zusammen. „Hey, was hast du es denn so eilig?" Sofort krallte sich der Blonde an den Fußballspieler. „Nagi ist total durchgedreht! Besser ich ziehe jetzt gleich zu dir. Der spinnt echt." Ken lächelte kalt und warf einen Blick auf die Zimmertür von Nagi und Omi. Der Krach war nicht zu überhören. Gut gemacht, Nagi! Jetzt gehört Omi endlich ganz mir. Wer weiß, wann er alleine auf die Idee gekommen wäre, zu mir zu ziehen!? Tja, danke Kleiner! Sanft nahm er Omi in den Arm. „Na dann, lass mich dir unser kleines Reich genauer zeigen."

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

*Ne-chan einen Heulkrampf hat* Verdammte Sch...! War dieses Kapitel ein Kampf! Ich glaube, das merkt man auch. Am Anfang total zerstückelt, als ob ich nicht gewusst habe, wie es aussehen sollte. Und ich wusste es nicht! Klar, dass Yohji zusammenbricht und auch klar, dass Schuldig ihm wieder Mut macht, aber was machen die Anderen? Am Besten wäre es gewesen, wenn sie in der Zwischenzeit nicht existiert hätten, aber das geht ja nicht! Außerdem hab ich sie schon viel zu lange unter den Tisch fallen lassen! Die mussten auch mal etwas zu tun kriegen. Also habe ich sie auch mal zu Wort kommen lassen! Trotzdem bleibt bei mir Ken das Arschloch Nr. 1. Gott sei Dank ist das nicht in allen Geschichten von mir so. In „Es ist, was es ist" ist er ´nen ganz sympathischer Typ. *seufz* Es ist warm, nein, besser gesagt heiß! Ich bin müde und einfallslos! Ich glaube, der 5 Teil wird auch nicht soooooo schnell kommen, aber ich werde mich bemühen, ihn etwas länger zu gestalten! Bitte, bitte, bitte lasst Kommis da! Auch, wenn der Teil nicht so umwerfend war!

Eure Ne-chan


	5. Vater, wo bist du 5

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 5/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Nagi

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Vater, wo bist du? 5

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte Yohji auf das Foto, das auf seinem Nachttischchen stand. Ryo war gerade 5 geworden, als es aufgenommen wurde. Wie sehr er sich gefreut hatte, als Yohji ihm einen Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet hatte und sie gemeinsam in den Zoo gegangen waren. Die Sicht verschwamm ihm und die ersten Tränen fielen auf das Bild. „Doshite? Doshite anata?" Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Schuldig trat ein. Schweigend setzte er sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. So saßen sie noch lange vor dem Foto, bis endlich die Tränen versiegten.

Aya starrte düster die Mädchenmeute an. Sonst hatte er sich immer vor der Nachmittagsschicht drücken können, doch nun hatte Yohji sich krankgemeldet. Keine Chance also. Mürrisch fauchte er etwas von: "Kauf was oder verschwindet." Dabei setzte er seinen düstersten Blick auf, doch die Mädchen schien das nur noch mehr anzuziehen und bald hatte er das Gefühl, der Laden müsse auseinander brechen. Wie hält Yohji das nur jeden Tag aus? Die sind ja wie Tiere! Crawford bemühte sich nicht im Laden. Er war sich zu fein dafür. Wut kochte in dem rothaarigen Japaner hoch. Er brauchte Unterstützung und was ist? Nichts ist. Leise verfluchte er Yohji für seine geheimnisvolle "Krankheit".

Nagis Hände krampften sich um seine Tasse. Ken stand vor ihm mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hatte sich gerade dafür bedankt, dass er Omi so vergrault hatte. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl bedankt sich! "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Du hast doch nicht etwa darauf vertraut, dass Omi zu dir zurück gekrochen kommt, oder? Du solltest doch wissen, dass es so etwas wie Vertrauen nicht gibt. Ganz besonders nicht bei uns." Der Blick des Telekineten wurde düster. Ging es darum? Um diese Geschichte mit Kase? Omi hatte ihm einmal davon erzählt und gemeint, Ken würde keinem mehr richtig vertrauen. "Ich habe noch vertrauen. Aber ganz sicher nicht zu dir!" Dann erhob er sich und verließ die Küche.

„Yohji?" Schuldig hielt den älteren Mann in seinen Armen und krauelte ihn sanft im Nacken. „Hm?" Vollkommen entspannt döste der blonde Japaner in der warmen Umarmung seines Geliebten. „Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht von hier wegzugehen? Ein neues Leben zu beginnen?" Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann schüttelte Yohji den Kopf. „Niemals." Verwirrt runzelte Schuldig die Stirn. „Warum nicht?" Mit ernstem Blick hob Yotan den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht weglaufen." Dann lächelte er sanft. „Du weißt nicht, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, Schuldig. Da war weglaufen gleichbedeutend mit deinem Ende. Ich bin nie vor Verantwortung weggelaufen und habe es geschafft, aus der schlimmsten Gosse ganz Tokios hierher zu kommen. Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, dass das kein guter Tausch gewesen ist, aber du irrst dich. Ich hatte hier die schönste Zeit meines Lebens und auch, wenn es jetzt nicht so gut läuft, ich glaube fest daran, dass es wieder aufwärts geht. Auch, wenn ich hier das Wertvollste verloren habe, was ich je besessen habe." Bewundernd hauchte der Rothaarige Yohji einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich." Aufatmend sank Yohji wieder in die Arme seines Liebsten. „So, wie ich dich."

Nagi sah den entsetzten Blick von Ken nicht mehr, als er die Küche verließ. All der Unglaube und Schmerz dieser Entgegnung war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Tief durchatmend ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und sah dann Nagis Tasse. Wütend schmetterte er sie auf den Boden, dann liefen ihm erste Tränen über die Wangen. Er war wie Kase! Nagi hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte ihn verraten, wie Kase ihn. Aber ich musste es tun! Sonst hätte er es zu erst getan! Er hätte es zu erst getan! Wie ein kleines Kind hielt er sich an dieser „Wahrheit" fest, flüsterte sie immer wieder leise vor sich hin, bis seine Tränen versiegten und er wieder seine arrogante Maske zur Schau trug. Nur so konnte er sich schützen, nur so! Niemand würde ihm mehr so wehtun. Niemand würde ihm einfach sein Herz herausreißen und darauf herumtrampeln! Niemand! Doch dann schlich ein trügerischer als auch gefährlicher Gedanke in seinen Kopf. Was war mit Omi? Wenn Omi ihn verriet? Er könnte mir wehtun! Oh mein Gott, ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich verlassen würde! Nein, er darf einfach nicht! Er würde ihn festhalten, ihn nicht weglassen. Ja, genau! Er würde ihn auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen. Niemand nahm ihm seinen blonden Engel weg, absolut niemand! Ein eisiges Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht und ließ sein hübsches Antlitz ins nichts verschwinden, doch dann verzog es sich in reines Entsetzen. WAS dachte er da? So würde er Omi doch nur vergraulen, ihm zeigen, dass er ihm nicht traute und liebte! Aber er liebte ihn doch! Er liebte ihn doch. Panik erfasste ihn. „Ich werde ihm wehtun! Ich werde ihn verlieren! Meinetwegen! Omi! Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte!" Verzweifelt sank sein Kopf in seine Hände.

„Aya, was ist? Du siehst so gestresst aus." Aya lief rot an. „Vielleicht liegt das daran, weil sich gewisser Amerikaner zu fein ist mit im Laden zu helfen!" Erstaunt sah Bradley Crawford von seiner Zeitung auf. „Aber, aber. Nun beruhig dich erst mal, Darling." Doch diese Worte brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. „Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!!! Nur, weil du dir zu fein bist Blumen zu verkaufen, musste ich mich heute mit diesen verrückten Schulmädchen abplagen! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie aufdringlich die sind? Ich hätte wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen können und wo warst du? WO WARST DU?" Crawford schluckte. Aya war schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gewesen. „Sweetheart! Ich habe auch gearbeitet! Du tust ja gerade so, als würde ich gar nichts machen!" Aufschluchzend ließ sich der Rothaarige einfach in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen. „Aber du warst nicht bei mir." Dann warf er sich in Brads Arme.

Noch müde öffnete Yohji am nächsten Morgen den Laden. Er wollte arbeiten, nicht vor sich hinvegetieren, bis sein Leben entgültig vorbei war. Schuldig musste fürchterlich lange überredet werden und am Ende hatte der Deutsche nur unter einer Bedingung zugestimmt. Sie würden zusammen ihre Schicht verbringen. Und so stand neben ihm ein deutscher Morgenmuffel und beschwerte sich über das frühe Aufstehen, die frühe Arbeit und natürlich darüber, dass sie das morgendlich Kuscheln hatten ausfallen hatten müssen, weil sie verschlafen hatten. Lächelnd gab er seinem Brummbären einen Kuss und schickte ihn anschließend die Blumentöpfe aus dem Lager holen.

Yohji war geschafft. Eine Schule hatte wohl Schulfrei gehabt und die Mädchen hatten sich entschlossen schon mal früher im Laden vorbeizuschauen. Erleichtert hatten Schuldig und er ihre Schürzen ihrer Ablöse überlassen und saßen nun faulenzend auf dem Sofa. Doch nach einer kleinen Weile erhob er sich wieder. „Ich geh in die Küche. Willst du auch was?" Müde schüttelte Schu den Kopf und schaffte es so, seine Haare vollkommen durcheinander zubringen. Lächelnd wandte er sich um, nur um von einem Schwindelanfall überrascht zu werden. Desorientiert tastete er haltsuchend um sich, bis er von jemanden zurück zum Sofa geführt wurde. Durchatmend blinzelte Yohji ein paar Mal, dann blickte er direkt in Schuldigs Gesicht. „Geht es wieder?" Vorsichtig nickte er, dann fuhr er sich kurz über die Augen. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl. „Hast du das öfter?" Die Hände des Rothaarigen wanderten sanft durch sein Haar, immer den besorgten Blick auf dem hübschen Gesicht. „Manchmal. Aber das ist nichts schlimmes. Jedem wird doch mal schwindlig." Skepsis legte sich in den besorgten Blick seines Liebsten. „Du solltest trotzdem mal zum Arzt gehen. Nur zur Sicherheit." Yohji lächelte. Das war typisch Schuldig. Ihm wurde schwindlig und schon wollte der Deutsche mit ihm zum Arzt rennen. Er fand das ganze schon etwas übertrieben. „So schlimm ist es nun nicht. Mir geht es schon wieder gut." Ganz klar erkennend, dass Yohji ihn nicht ernstnahm, zog Schu einen Schmollmund. „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen." Yohji zog den Rotschopf in die Arme. „Ich weiß das doch, watashi no usagi. (1) Ich weiß."

Blicklos starrte Nagi aus dem Fenster. Was der Lehrer da vorne an der Tafel erklärte, interessierte ihn schon längst nicht mehr. Er durfte heute sowieso schon nachsitzen, warum nicht gleich zwei Stunden daraus machen? So konnte er wenigstens seinem zu Hause entfliehen. Es erschreckte ihn, dass er zu solchen Mitteln griff. Aber eigentlich war er ja auch dumm. Wieso blieb er eigentlich? Es würde doch niemanden auffallen, wenn er mal nicht von der Schule Heim kommen würde. Ken und Omi würden vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher sogar eine Party feiern, Aya und Crawford hätten ja sowieso nur sich im Kopf und Yohji und Schuldig... . Ja, was war eigentlich mit Yohji und Schu? Würden sie ihn vermissen? Unsicher kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Yohji hatte in letzter Zeit so fürchterlich viele Probleme! Probleme, bei denen scheinbar nur Schuldig ihm helfen konnte. Er fühlte sich unnütz! Ja, das war es, was ihn am meisten störte. Er konnte nicht helfen, besonders jetzt nicht, wo seine eigenen Schwierigkeiten ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrten. Weglaufen. Dieser Gedanke war doch gar nicht so übel! Keine Probleme mehr, keine Schmerzen mehr, ein neues Leben! Tief in ihm wuchs die Entschlossenheit. Er würde nicht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.

„Wo Nagi wohl bleibt?" Omis Augen huschten immer wieder zu dem kleinen Küchenfenster und zurück zu Ken, den er vollkommen aufgelöst in der Küche gefunden hatte. „Warum interessiert dich das?" Panik blitzte in Kens Augen auf, doch Omi strich ihm besänftigend über das Haar. „Ken, ich mach mir Sorgen. Es ist nicht so einfach, alles zu vergessen. Hab etwas geduld mit mir. Bitte, Ken. Bitte." Starke Hände zogen Omi auf Kens Schoss. „Ich kann dich nicht teilen, Omi. Das kann ich nicht." Zärtlich hauchte Omi Ken einen Kuss auf die Lippe. „Du musst mich nicht teilen. Ich liebe nur dich. Glaub mir das."

Nagi tapste ratlos in der Gegend herum. Nicht nach Hause zu gehen war etwas unüberlegt. Wo sollte er denn hingehen? Doch wieder zurück in den Blumenladen? Nein, so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. Aber wohin?

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie er immer weiter ins verruchte Viertel von Tokio wanderte. Eine Gegend, die ein Junge in seinem Alter niemals betreten werden sollte. Zu gefährlich waren die Straßen. Nagi bemerkte nicht in welche Gefahr er sich begab. Die lüsternen Blicke perlten einfach an ihm ab, zu abgelenkt war er von seiner Situation. Erst, als ihn jemand hart an der Schulter herumriss und in die nächste Gasse zerrte, realisierte er, wie unvorsichtig er gewesen war.

(1) mein Hase (es klingt einfach so süß!! Auch, wenn ich mir Schuldig nicht als Hase vorstellen kann, find ich das ja soooo niedlich!!!)

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Juhu!

Das 5. Kapitel ist endlich fertig und beleuchtet nun auch ein wenig die anderen! In Ayas und Crawfords Paradies bröckelt es langsam und Ken zeigt seine Unsicherheit, die er ja so lange unter seiner arroganten Art versteckt hatte. Zu Omi möchte ich hier noch etwas sagen! Viele haben sich beschwert, weil ihr kleiner blonder Engel auf einmal Zähne zeigt und, wie es scheint, sehr herzlos ist. Ich kann leider nicht verstehen, warum Omi immer der liebe Junge von nebenan sein soll. Schließlich ist er Killer und eine gewisse Herzlosigkeit setzte ich da voraus. Ich will natürlich niemanden sein Bild von irgendeinen der Jungs kaputt machen, aber auch Omi muss mal aus seiner Lieber-kleiner-Junge-Rolle herausbrechen dürfen! ^_^

So, dass waren erst mal ein paar erklärende Worte von meiner Seite! Ich hoffe, ich bin jetzt niemandem auf den Schlips getreten! Das tut mir dann auf jeden Fall unglaublich Leid. Schreibt mir trotzdem Kommentare, ok? ^_~ *auf die Knie fall*

Eure Ne-chan


	6. Vater, wo bist du 6

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 6/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Nagi

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

Vater, wo bist du? 6

"Wo ist Nagi?" Schuldig blickte sich suchend um, dann sah er direkt Omi und Ken an. Der Blonde zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht hier. Vielleicht muss er ja nachsitzen." Skeptisch hob sich eine Augenbraue des Deutschen, dann griff er zum Telefon. 10 Minuten später wirkte er ernstlich besorgt. "Er musste zwar nachsitzen, aber das ist schon seit 1 Stunde vorbei. Er sollte schon längst zu Hause sein."

Nagi schlug wie ein Wilder um sich und bald hörte man ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen, dann wurde er losgelassen. Er rannte los, doch da erwischte ihn jemand am Haarschopf und zerrte ihn wieder zurück. Tränen traten dem Jungen in die Augen. Konzentrieren, er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Unsichtbare Hände zogen die fremden Hände von dem Jungen fort und er atmete auf. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte, nur um wieder in einen anderen rein zulaufen. Sein Arm wurde ergriffen und brutal auf den Rücken gedreht. Etwas kaltes berührte seinen Arm, dann ein leichter Stich. "Monster muss man ruhig stellen.", war das letzte, was er hörte, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

"Wo ist Nagi?" Yohji sah immer wieder besorgt aus dem Fenster, dann zurück zu Schuldig. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er antwortet nicht." Yohji schluckte, das bedeutete nichts Gutes. "Schu, ich geh jetzt da raus und suche ihn! Ihm ist sicher was passiert!" Schuldig nickte und holte ihre Jacken. "Wir nehmen meinen Wagen! Und nimm auch ein Foto mit, damit wir die Leute fragen können." Kurze Zeit später waren sie unterwegs.

Omi hörte den Motor von Schuldigs Auto und sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Sie suchten bestimmt nach Nagi. Unkonzentriert starrte der Blonde auf seinen Bildschirm, nach kurzer Zeit fluchte er. Er machte sich Sorgen! Sehr große Sorgen sogar! Ich liebe Ken ja, aber so schnell kann ich Nagi einfach nicht links liegen lassen. Das geht nicht. Er musste auch nach ihm suchen! Er musste, auch wenn es nur der alten Zeiten willen war. "Ken?" Der braunhaarige Japaner sah von seinem Buch auf. "Können wir auch suchen gehen? Bitte!" Ken sprang regelrecht von seinem Bett und schnappte sich seinen Motorradschlüssel. "Ich dachte schon, du fragst gar nicht mehr."

Aya stand im Laden und wartete. Vielleicht war Nagi ja nur eingeschnappt und würde jede Minute schmollend zur Tür hereinspazieren? Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, aber wenigstens etwas. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Brad neben ihm, darum bemüht, seine Sorge sich nicht ansehen zu lassen. Er scheiterte kläglich, obwohl er sonst ein wahrer Meister in dieser Kunst war. "Er kommt schon wieder." Crawford nickte, doch sein Blick wich nicht von der Ladentür. Brad hatte Nagi von der Straße aufgesammelt! Natürlich ging es ihm sehr nah, wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert. Schweigend nahm Aya die Hand seines Liebsten und drückte sie leicht. Und so warteten sie.

Nagi kämpfte sich durch einen Schleier grauen Nebels und öffnete die Augen. Er stöhnte auf, sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und ihm war übel. Was hatten diese Kerle ihm gespritzt? Der Boden unter ihm war feucht und die Kälte kroch ihm in die Knochen. Wo war er? "Na? Wieder wach?" Nagi erstarrte. Wer war das? Er wurde wieder am Haarschopf gegriffen und hochgezogen. Aufschreiend sprang er schnell auf die Füße, seine Finger schlossen sich um das Handgelenk des Mannes. "So´n paar Drogen können doch wahre Wunder wirken, nicht wahr, Monster?" Der Junge wimmerte auf. Er wollte das nicht hören! Nicht schon wieder! Bilder seiner Kindheit blitzten vor seinen Augen auf. Sein Vater, wie er mit erhobener Hand auf ihn zukam und schrie: "Warum wurden wir mit so einem Monster bestraft?" Die Straßenkinder, die auf ihn einschlugen und traten und dabei jubelten, weil sie ein Monster erlegt hatten. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er schluchzte auf. "Oh, hör auf zu flennen! So verweichlicht, wie mein eigener Sohn! Aber da weiß ich schon was!" Der erste Schlag traf ihn unerwartet. Woher der Mann den Stock herhatte, wusste er nicht. Immer wieder schlug der Mann auf ihn ein und Nagi schrie! Er schrie, weinte, bettelte um Gnade, aber nichts schien zu dem Mann durchzudringen! Und bald fraß sich ein Satz in sein Gedächtnis. Der Satz, den dieser Kerl immer und immer wieder von sich gab. "Hör auf zu weinen, kleines Monster!"

Schu bremste mitten auf der Fahrbahn und hielt sich den Kopf. "Was? Was ist?" Der Rotschopf schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, dann atmete er tief durch. "Nagi hat große Schmerzen und Angst." Yohjis Augen weiteten sich. "Wo? Wo ist er?" Schuldig öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus. "Fahr du. Wir müssen ins Elendsviertel. Beeil dich."

„Ken! Da vorne sind Schuldig und Yohji! Folge ihnen!" Sofort gab der braunhaarige Japaner Gas und folgte dem schnittigen Sportwagen in das runtergekommenste Viertel von Tokio. Omi sank der Mut. Nagi an so einem Ort zu wissen machte ihn ganz krank. Gott, ich bin noch nicht bereit ihn so bald zu verlieren! Nicht so schnell.

Nagi lag in einer Ecke und schluchzte schmerzerfüllt. Der Mann hatte es aufgegeben, ihm die Tränen rauszuprügeln und damit angefangen ihn zu beschimpfen. Zitternd vor Angst drückte sich der Junge noch tiefer in seine Ecke. Er wollte wieder nach Hause! Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen? „Du verfluchtes Balg! Wirst du jetzt endlich still sein?" Wieder hob sich der harte Stock, um auf den Jungen niederzusausen, doch mitten im Schlag wurde er aufgehalten! „Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" Dann traf die Faust das Gesicht des älteren Mannes.

Schuldig kochte vor Wut. Yohji wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als er seinen Vater vor der zusammengekauerten Gestalt Nagis erkannte. Dieser verfluchte Hurensohn! Wie konnte er es wagen? Erst richtete er Yohji so zu und dann Nagi! Kurz bevor der Stab wieder auf den Kleinen niederfahren konnte, packte Schuldig das Handgelenk des Mannes und ließ seine Faust direkt in das Gesicht dieses Bastards landen. Jetzt würde er sich rächen!

Yohji stand wie versteinert da. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Sein Vater! Sein eigener Vater! Mit zitternden Beinen tapste er auf Nagi zu, der mit großen Augen das Schauspiel verfolgte. Erst, als Yotan fast direkt vor ihm stand, schien er ihn wahrzunehmen und streckte trostsuchend seine Arme nach dem Älteren aus. Aufschluchzend sank Yohji in die Knie und zog den Kleinen in seine Arme. Gott, was hatte dieser Verrückte seinem Jüngsten nur angetan? Wie hatte er das nur zulassen können? Wieso hatte er nicht viel früher reagiert? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Nagi Probleme hatte und Hilfe brauchte! Wieso war er nicht jede Sekunde bei ihm geblieben und hatte ihn beschützt? WIESO WAR ER NICHT DA GEWESEN? Erst war er nicht bei seinem eigenen Sohn, als er ihn gebraucht hatte und nun konnte er nicht einmal diesen Jungen beschützen! „Es tut mir so Leid, Nagi! Bitte verzeih mir! Verzeih mir!" Dicke Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, hörst du? Das wollte ich nicht!"

Nagi schniefte leise. Zuerst tauchte Schuldig aus dem nichts auf und rettete ihn vor weiteren Schlägen und dann stand plötzlich Yohji vor ihm! Ohne zu überlegen streckte er seinen Arme nach dem blonden Japaner aus und fühlte sich sofort wohler, als er Yohjis Wärme spürte. Eng kuschelte er sich näher an ihn und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Hier war er in Sicherheit! Hier würde ihm dieser Mann nichts tun können! Niemand konnte das! Doch da hörte er das verzweifelte Schluchzen von Yohji und tieftraurig bat er Ältere um Verzeihung. Verzeihen? Was sollte er ihm verzeihen? Er hatte ihn gerettet! Mit Bestimmtheit legte er einen Finger auf Yohjis Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts zu verzeihen! Du bist doch wie ein Vater für mich, Yohji! Ich hab dich doch so lieb!" Erschöpft legte er dann seinen Kopf auf die weiche Schulter von Yohji und flüsterte leise: „Bringst du mich nach Hause, Yohji-kun? Ich möchte so gerne wieder nach Hause!" Wohlig ging ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er spürte, wie ihm zärtlich über das Haar gestrichen wurde. „Natürlich, Nagi-chan. Ich hab dich auch lieb. Wie einen Sohn."

Omi und Ken staunten, als sie das Bild vor sich sahen. Yohji trug Nagi auf den Armen, während Schuldig wütend und gleichzeitig besorgt hinter den beiden herlief. „Was ist denn passiert?" Schu knurrte. „Er ist mir entwischt, das ist passiert! Aber dafür habe ich ihm erst mal ne ordentlich Abreibung verpasst und dazu noch die größten Kopfschmerzen in seinem beschissenen Leben." Ken runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Von wem sprichst du?" „Na von wem wohl! Von dem Schwein, der Nagi so zugerichtet hat." Nagi klammerte sich immer noch schutzsuchend an den blonden Japaner und achtete gar nicht auf das Gespräch. Auch Yohji sagte nichts. Sanft setzte er den Kleinen in das Auto und sich daneben. Sofort kuschelte Nagi sich wieder an ihn und ließ sich das Haar streicheln. Nun stieg auch Schuldig in das Auto. „Den krieg ich noch.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, dann wandte er sich wieder an Ken und Omi. „Wir fahren Nagi zu einem Arzt, danach kommen wir nach Hause. Macht euch keine Sorgen, uns passiert schon nichts." Und schon startete er den Motor.

Noch Tage später schmerzte Nagis ganzer Körper und wenn die Schmerzmittel nachließen, war es besonders schlimm. Yohji saß fast Tag und Nacht neben dem Bett des Jungen, doch Schuldig erkannte schnell, dass auch er bald zusammenbrechen würde. Yotan aß nur wenig und schien noch viel weniger zu schlafen. Was soll ich nur tun? Es ist einfach zu viel passiert. Schuldigs Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um diese Frage. Was sollte er nur tun? Lange würde das Yohji nicht mehr aushalten.

Ein wimmern riss Yohji aus seinem Halbschlaf. Nagi! Er umschloss sanft Nagis Hand und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste, wie Nagi sich fühlte. Als Kind lag er oft genug so im Bett und es versetzte ihm eine Stich ins Herz, dass dies jetzt auch sein Junge durchmachen musste. Mein Junge? Wie komme ich denn darauf? Sturmblaue Augen öffneten sich und suchten seinen Blick. „Yohji?" Eilig nickte er und lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin hier. Hast du Durst?" Schwach nickte der Junge und Yohji griff nach dem Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch. Vorsichtig half er Nagi beim Aufsitzen und trinken. „Danke.", murmelte Nagi, dann lächelte er sogar etwas. „Ich hab dich lieb, Yohji." Dann schlief er wieder ein. Yotan hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte sanft: „Ich dich auch, Nagi. Und ich werde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass jemand meinem Jungen etwas antut."

Schuldig war leise hinter Yohji getreten und lauschte den leisen Worten seines Liebsten. Sein Junge? Etwas besorgt legte er seine Hand auf die schmale Schulter Yohjis. „Er ist nicht Ryo, Yohji." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, bereute er sie wieder. Yohji war zusammengezuckt und hatte sich hektisch zu ihm umgedreht. Wut spiegelte sich in den sonst so friedfertigen Augen wieder. „Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht?" Schu schluckte. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ..." Eine barsche Handbewegung brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Ich würde ihm nie wehtun! Ich weiß ganz genau, wer er ist! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so etwas vorzuwerfen?" Eilig schüttelte der Deutsche den Kopf, doch Yohji schien vor Übermüdung und innerem Gram außer sich zu sein und nicht mehr zu wissen, was er sagte. Aufgebracht erhob sich der Ältere von dem kleinen Stuhl und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Seufzend ließ sich nun Schuldig auf den noch warmen Platz nieder und fuhr sich über die Augen. Diese Zeit war schwer für sie alle und schien einfach nicht besser werden zu wollen. Wieso musste auch alles so verdammt schlecht laufen? Plötzlich war ein lautes Poltern zu hören und ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen. Erschrocken sprang Schuldig auf.

Kaum hatte Yohji die Tür geschlossen, verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Wieso war er nur so wütend geworden? Er wusste doch, dass Schuldig es nicht böse gemeint hatte! Ich sollte mich entschuldigen! Die ganzen Ereignisse in letzter Zeit haben an meinen Nerven gezerrt. Kurz überlegte er sich, ob er sofort wieder in das Zimmer zurückgehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie sollten erst einmal beide etwas Ruhe bekommen. Müde tapste er auf die Treppe zu. Etwas warme Milch sollte sein Nerven kleid wieder etwas beruhigen und ihm eine angenehmere Nachtruhe sichern. Doch auf einmal schwindelte ihm und er versuchte sich etwas panisch am Treppengeländer festzuhalten. Dadurch verlor er nur noch mehr das Gleichgewicht und dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Die Welt schien sich um ihn zu drehen und er verlor die Orientierung. Immer wieder spürte er harte Aufschläge, aber sie folgten viel zu schnell um Schmerz zu empfinden. Erst als sich seine Umgebung endlich wieder beruhigte, fühlte er unzählige Stellen an seinem Körper, die ungewöhnlich schmerzten. Es war seltsam, aber egal wie lange er darüber nachdachte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Wo war er? Wieso war er hier? Warum fühlte er sich so elend? Bald entrann seiner Kehle ein leiser Schluchzer. Wieso half ihm keiner? Wo war Schuldig? Als ob der Rotschopf nur auf diese Frage gewartet hätte, tauchte das schöne Antlitz seines Geliebten über ihm auf. Verzweifelt versuchte er etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur ein weiterer Schluchzer.

Vollkommen geschockt sah Schuldig Yohji am Ende der Treppe liegen und rannte zu ihm. Yohji schluchzte schmerzlich auf und Schu atmete auf. Er lebte noch! Gedankt sei Gott, er lebte noch! Beruhigend nahm er Yohjis Hand und flüsterte sanft auf ihn ein, aber ob Yohji auch nur ein Wort verstand, bezweifelte er. Eilig kramte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und rief einen Krankenwagen.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

ES TUT MIR JA SO LEID!!!!

In letzter Zeit hatte ich eine kleine Schreibblockade und absolute Ideenlosigkeit! Dieses Kapitel ist wieder unter absoluter Kanone und schäme mich regelrecht. Aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen!

Sunny, dieses Kapitel ist für dich, weil du soooooo lange darauf warten musstest!!!!! Ich hab dich lieb!!!

Ich hoffe, dass nächste Kapitel wird mir nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten bereiten. D. h., wenn das hier überhaupt noch jemand lesen will. Schreibt mir bitte Kommentare! Ich fühle mich etwas freischwebend und haltlos. Ich brauche unbedingt Feedback!

Eure Ne-chan


	7. Vater, wo bist du 7

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 7/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenighotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Ken, Nagi x ? (mal sehen : ))

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

...Jemand antwortet ihm.

Vater, wo bist du? 7

Ein Stöhnen entfleuchte seinen Lippen und unter großer Anstrengung konnte er seinen Geist dazu überreden, seine Augen zu öffnen. Grelles Weiß stürzte sofort auf ihn ein und entfachte erneute Schmerzen. Wo war er hier? Warum war er hier? Wo waren die anderen? Seine Augen wieder schließend tasteten sich seine Finger zum Bettrand vor und zogen ihn in eine sitzende Position. Ihm war schlecht. Wirklich schlecht! Wieso? Tief durchatmend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Denk nach, denk nach! Woran kannst du dich erinnern? Grüne Augen! Wunderschöne grüne Augen! Besorgte grüne Augen! Mit einem Schlag kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und Yohji keuchte auf.

Schuldig saß jetzt schon über eine Stunde auf einem dieser unbequemen Klappstühle auf dem sterilen Krankenhausflur. Das, was diese Menschen hier Wartezimmer nannten war für seine Nerven einfach unmöglich gewesen. Schreiende Kinder, kranke Menschen, besorgte Menschen, weinende Menschen. Eine wahre Gefühlswand war auf ihn hereingestürmt und hätte ihn fast selbst in die Knie gezwungen. Jetzt saß er eben auf dem Flur, wurde von Ärzten und Schwestern mit bösen Blicken bedacht aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Yohjis Arzt hatte schlechte Nachrichten gehabt. Sehr schlechte Nachrichten. Yohji hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung vom Sturz, aber der Grund seines Sturzes war viel delikater. Stress, zu wenig Essen, Kreislaufprobleme. Er hätte es wissen müssen! Wieso hatte er nicht mehr darauf geachtet? Ruhe und Frieden. Der Arzte sagte, Yohji bräuchte Ruhe und Frieden. Geregelte Mahlzeiten, einen stabilen Tagesablauf, Freunde, Familie. Aber wie? Sein Liebster hatte gerade erst seinen Sohn verloren, Nagi lag fürchterlich zugerichtet zu Hause im Bett, Omi und Ken schwankten zwischen Besorgtheit und Schadenfreude und Aya und Brad waren mit sich beschäftigt und zwar mehr denn je. Schuldig ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen. Er konnte langsam nicht mehr. Seine Nerven lagen blank, er war gereizt. Wir brauchen Urlaub, aber keiner kann sich einen Urlaub leisten. Müde schloss er die Augen und war kurz darauf eingenickt.

Panisch zog Yohji sich an dem kleinen Beistelltischen neben seinem Bett auf die Füße und versuchte die das Schwindelgefühl zu übergehen, welches ihn dabei überkam. Krankenhaus! Er war in einem Krankenhaus! Er hasste Krankenhäuser! Entschlossen wankte er auf die Tür zu und wäre auf dem Weg dahin fast wieder zu Boden gegangen. Er wollte nicht hier sein! ER WOLLTE HIER NICHT SEIN! Außer Atem von der kleinen Strecke klammerte er sich haltsuchend an die Türklinke, doch schnell erholte er sich wieder. Raus! Jetzt! Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und stolperte auf den Flur und damit beinahe über eine Gestalt, die vor seiner Tür saß. Orangerotes Haar verdeckte das Gesicht des Mannes, aber Yohji musste es nicht sehen um zu wissen, wer da saß. „Schuldig." Seine Panik verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Schuldig war hier! Sein Schuldig! Erleichtert ging er neben dem Deutschen in die Knie und sein Kopf sank in dessen Schoß. Schuldig war hier, also würde ihm nichts geschehen. Alles würde wieder gut! „Schuldig.", flüsterte er noch einmal, bevor seine Augen zufielen. Es würde ihm nichts geschehen.

„Aya, jetzt hör schon auf verrückt zu spielen! Herr Gott, du sollst doch nur kochen!" Der rothaarige Japaner schnaubte abfällig. „Und wieso muss **ich** kochen? Lass doch Omi oder Ken kochen. Oder mal was ganz anderes! Koch doch mal selbst!" Crawfords Augen glitzerten wütend. „ICH soll mich in die Küche stellen? Bist du des Wahnsinns? Und Ken kocht so, dass wir bald alle in dem verdammten Krankenhaus liegen! Und Omi macht ohne Ken ja gar nichts." Aya zitterte vor Zorn und griff nach dem nächst besten Gegenstand in seiner Nähe. Eine bildschöne Kristallvase zersplitterte auf den Küchenfliesen. „Du selbstsüchtiger Prolet! Mach deinen Scheiß alleine!" Und schon war der Jüngere zur Tür hinaus.

„Schon wieder ein Streit." Omi kuschelte sich an Kens Brust und ließ sich den Kopf kraulen. Es war schon lange aus mit dem Frieden in Crawfords und Ayas Beziehung. Niemand wusste den Grund über die sinnlosen und lauten Streitereinen, aber seit Yohji nicht mehr so viel im Haushalt tat und auch nicht mehr so oft zu Hause war, merkte man immer mehr die Gespanntheit zwischen den einzelnen Mitgliedern. Yohji. Hatte er denn wirklich so viel zum Frieden in ihrem zu Hause beigetragen? Nie war es ihnen aufgefallen.

Schuldigs Finger verfingen sich in weiches Haar, suchten sich ihren Weg zu seidigweicher Haut. Müde schlug er seine Augen auf. Yohji? Wie Sirup floss dieser zäher Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dann zog er scharf die Luft ein. „Yohji? Liebster? Wach auf!" Träge rührte sich die kniende Gestalt und verschlafene Jadeseen blickten zu ihm auf. „Schu?" Dann blitzte Erinnerung in ihnen auf. „Schu? Warum bin ich hier? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Alles, aber er durfte sich nicht aufregen! Der Arzt hatte Ruhe verordnet. Strikte Ruhe! „Es ist alles gut. Ganz ruhig! Du bist die Treppe runtergefallen, aber du hast dir nichts gebrochen! Reg dich bitte nicht auf!"

Verwirrt runzelte Yohji die Stirn. „Warum bist du dann so aufgeregt? Irgendwas stimmt doch da nicht!" Schuldig stand auf und zog Yotan mit auf die Füße. Dann drückte er ihn sanft auf den Stuhl. „Yohji, du... also du... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll." Tief holte er Luft, dann kniete er sich neben den Stuhl. „Du bist krank, Yohji. Du brauchst jetzt viel Ruhe, hat der Arzt gesagt und viel Unterstützung." Ungläubig klappte Yohji die Kinnlade runter. „Was? Wieso? Ich verstehe nicht!" Vorsichtig nahm Schuldig ihn in den Arm. „Entschuldige. Das war zu viel auf einmal. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Yohji. Wir schaffen das schon." Zärtlich hauchte er seinem Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann half er ihm in sein Zimmer zurück und holte den Arzt.

„Ich bin total durcheinander..." Yohji schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Der Arzt war wieder gegangen. Yohji konnte in ein paar Tagen wieder nach Hause. Ängstlich dachte Schuldig aber daran wie die häusliche Situation zur Zeit war. „Lass dir etwas Zeit, Liebster." Ja, lass dir Zeit. Damit ich zu Hause denen alle mal den Kopf waschen kann. Mit einem zarten Kuss verabschiedete er sich.

Yohji konnte es nicht glauben. Wie hatte der Arzt es genannt? Larvierte Depression? Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel. Ja, diese Symptome hatte er gehabt, aber wer schloss daraus auf eine Depression? Sein Körper hatte ihm etwas mitteilen wollen und er hatte nicht zugehört. Das war typisch für ihn. Er war einfach zu dumm für so was. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Und das jetzt, wo mich Nagi braucht! Jetzt, wo Schu so viel um die Ohren hat. Wieso mache ich bloß immer alles falsch?

„Wie könnt ihr nur so verdammte Arschlöcher sein?" Schuldig schrie seine ganze Wut gerade gegen Aya und Crawford. Sie waren die ersten gewesen, die er von Yohjis Krankheit unterrichtet hatte und erntete nur Ignoranz. Verdammt noch mal, war ihnen die Gesundheit eines Mitbewohners, Kollegen und FREUNDES wirklich so egal? „Wir haben andere Probleme als deinen Betthasen, Schuldig!" Ein Blitz zuckte durch die smaragdgrünen Augen des Deutschen und brachte Aya tatsächlich dazu einen Schritt zurück zu weichen. „Das sagst mir du! DU, DER SELBST NICHT EINMAL EINE BEZIEHUNG FÜHREN KANN?! FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!" Aufgebracht stürmte Schuldig aus dem Haus, ohne die entsetzten Blicke des zerstrittenen Paares zu bemerken.

Wütend trat Schuldig auf die Reifen seines Wagens ein. Scheiße! Ein Tritt. Arschlöcher! Ein Faustschlag auf das Autodach. Wieso taten sie das Yohji an? Aufbrüllend hob er den nächst besten Stein hoch und schleuderten ihn in Richtung Haus. „IHR SCHEIßKERLE! RATTEN! HURENSÖHNE!" Nach Luft schnappend lehnte er sich gegen sein Auto. „Ich hasse euch.", flüsterte er leise.

Nagi stöhnte auf. Durst! Er hatte solchen Durst! Er öffnete die Augen, seine Hand tastete um sich. Auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand doch ein Wasserglas, oder? Mühevoll wollte er sich aufrichten, doch da fuhr ein unglaublicher Schmerz durch seine Seite und er sank zurück in die Kissen. Wimmernd schloss er die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Plötzlich spürte er eine weiche Berührung an seiner Schulter und riss die Augen auf. Omi stand neben seinem Bett, strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach dem Glas. Stützend flößte er ihm etwas Wasser ein und ließ ihn sanft wieder ins Bett sinken. Lange blickten sie sich nur an, doch dann unterbrach Omi die Stille. „Es tut mir Leid, Nagi!" Seufzend fuhr der Blonde sich durch die Haare. „Es läuft alles aus den Rudern. Nichts ist mehr so wie früher. Das hier ist kein zu Hause mehr, sondern ein Gefängnis. Ich wurde mitgerissen und verwandelte mich in den wahrscheinlich größten Idioten der Weltgeschichte." Nagi konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken und Omi lächelte leicht. „Das habe ich vermisst. Dieser Zynismus und Sarkasmus war schon immer eine besondere Note an dir." Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide aufsehen. Ken stand in der Tür. „Hunger?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Schuldig saß in dem kleinen Cafe an der Ecke und starrte in seinen Cappuccino. Natürlich mit Sahne. Das hatte er einfach gebraucht! Er regte sich eigentlich selten so auf, aber wenn, dann richtig. „Schuldig?" Verwirrt sah er auf und fand sich einem hübschen jungen Mann gegenüber. „Uragiru? Bist du das?" Lachend ließ sich der andere an seinen Tisch nieder. „Mensch, dann habe ich mich tatsächlich nicht getäuscht! Wie geht es dir?" Es war tatsächlich Uragiru! Wie lange war es schon her? Bestimmt 3 Jahre! Ihre Trennung war recht dramatisch gewesen. Ihn hier jetzt zu sehen war... seltsam. Noch seltsamer waren jedoch diese harmlosen Themen, die sie ansprachen. Das Wetter, was sie die Jahre über getrieben hatten, Musik, einfach diese ätzend langweiligen Sachen des Alltags. Doch dann blickte Uragiru ihm tief in die Augen. „Weißt du, ich habe immer bereut, wie wir uns getrennt haben. Es war nicht fair von mir gewesen, dich so zu hintergehen." Schuldig zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Oder er hoffte wenigstens, dass es gleichgültig aussah! Es hatte ihn damals schwer getroffen. „Das ist lange her." Ura nickte. „Ja, aber es war einfach dumm von mir. Jemanden wie dich gehen zu lassen." Unsicher rutschte Schuldig auf dem Stuhl herum. „Uragiru, ich bin in festen Händen. Ich meine,..." Das Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht gefror etwas, doch dann nickte er. „Natürlich. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Aber es hindert uns nicht daran, Freunde zu sein. Oder?" Ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Also, echt! Tut mir Leid! Es hat wieder total lange gedauert, aber ich habe endlich wieder ein paar Ideen! Dieses Treffen hat noch eine tiefere Bedeutung. Aber auch endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel, mit dem ich zufrieden bin.

Ich hatte schon Drohungen wegen der langen Wartezeit bekommen! Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt schön fleißig Kommentare!

Eure Ne-chan


	8. Vater, wo bist du 8

Titel: Vater, wo bist du?

Teil: 8/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: 

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Das Lied von „Die 3. Generation" „Vater, wo bist du?" hat mich etwas angestoßen. Und wieder einmal wollte ich in die Psyche von einem der Jungs rumgraben. Bei Yohji hat mich Asuka immer am meisten gestört. Gibt es da nicht noch etwas anderes? Irgendwie kam das dabei heraus. Wobei ich bei dem Rest der Bande doch arg übertrieben habe. Also etwas über extrem gestaltete Szenen hinwegsehen und ein Kommi dalassen.

Pairing: Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford, Omi x Ken, Nagi x ? (mal sehen : ))

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

...Jemand antwortet ihm.

Vater, wo bist du? 8

Aya starrte jetzt schon fast eine ganze Stunde in den Spiegel und seufzte auf. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Wieso lief alles nur so verdammt schlecht? Er wollte es nicht zugeben. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als auch nur daran zu denken, aber er konnte es nicht länger verleugnen. Er vermisste Yohji. Er vermisste die ruhige Art, das tröstende Lächeln, die aufopfernde Präsenz des älteren Mannes. Vielleicht hätte er gewusst, warum die Beziehung zwischen Aya und Brad so katastrophal verlief. Er wollte den mitfühlenden Blick aus diesen grünen Augen wiederhaben. Es war schon komisch. Man merkte es erst, wenn es nicht mehr da ist, nicht wahr? Er hasste sich selbst dafür, so ein Mistkerl zu sein. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, genauso wenig die von Brad. Sie konnten es nicht glauben, als sie sich gefunden hatten und - verdammt noch mal – sie hatten es beschützen wollen! Sie wollten ihr kleines Glück vor jeder Art Störung beschützen. Sie mussten es doch! Es wäre sonst alles verloren gewesen. Da waren Gefühle anderer nicht wichtig. Niemand war wichtig, außer sein Liebster! Das war jetzt nicht anders, nur das sie jetzt merkten, dass sie sich zu fest aneinander klammerten. Sie zerstörten sich selbst und brauchten Hilfe. Aber es war keiner mehr da, der ihnen helfen wollte.

Yohji blickte müde aus dem Fenster. Morgen würde er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und wieder nach Hause gehen. Schuldig war die letzten 3 Tage ein paar Mal da gewesen. Er wirkte jedes Mal zerstreut und gehetzt und Yohji fühlte sich schlecht, weil er seinem Liebling alles alleine machen ließ. Immer, wenn Yohji Schu darauf ansprach, winkte der Deutsche nur lächelnd ab und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss. Wieso hatte Yohji nur das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Sein Rotschopf wich seinen Fragen aus, erzählte wenig von dem, was er in seiner freien Zeit so machte. Er hatte einen alten „Freund" wiedergetroffen. „Freund". Er musste keine Gedankten lesen können, um zu wissen, dass dieser „Freund" mehr war, als Schuldig zugab. Aufgewühlt biss sich der junge Mann auf die Unterlippe, um einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken. Die Schwestern hatten es nicht so gerne, wenn er niedergeschlagen war und er wollte ihnen keine Sorgen machen. Sie waren immer viel zu fürsorglich. Außerdem sollte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Schuldig liebte ihn! Er würde ihn nicht anlügen oder ihn betrügen! Niemals! Er sollte aufhören über diesen „Freund" nachzudenken. Yohji wusste, er konnte sehr eifersüchtig werden! Aber Schuldig hatte ihm so oft bewiesen, dass er ihn liebte. Es wäre unfair und verletzend ihm jetzt nicht zu vertrauen.

„Schuldig, was hast du?" Schuldig blickte auf, direkt in zwei schöne kakaofarbene Augen. Er wünschte, sie wären jadegrün. „Es ist nichts. Ich sollte nur nicht hier sein. Yohji langweilt sich sicher zu Tode. Er hasst Krankenhäuser." Uragiru lächelte verständnisvoll. „Wir können ja zusammen hinfahren!" Eilig schüttelte der Rothaarige den Kopf. Er hatte Yohji nicht wirklich von Uragiru erzählt. Yohji sollte sich nicht aufregen und es könnte ja auch völlig missverstanden werden! Nein, er sollte warten, bis es Yohji wieder etwas besser ging. „Nein, ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee." Schu erntete einen verwirrten Blick, wurde aber nicht weiter ausgefragt. Ura war sehr verständnisvoll und geradezu zuckersüß. Es war schon komisch wieder hier mit ihm in diesem Café zu sitzen, wo sie sich getroffen hatten. Sie hatten sich jeden Tag hier getroffen, tranken, redeten, lachten. Und der Deutsche fühlte tief in sich, dass das falsch war! Sein Liebster lag im Krankenhaus und er saß mit einem alten Ex-Freund im Café und amüsierte sich. Es war falsch, aber zu Hause konnte er es ohne Yohji nicht aushalten und im Krankenhaus hatte er immer Angst, Yohji zu sehr aufzuregen oder anderweitig zu schaden. Etwas total unlogisches, denn schadete er Yohji mit dem hier nicht auch? Wir tun doch gar nichts! Nur reden! Hör auf dir etwas vor zu machen, Schuldig! Du liebst Yohji, daran wird sich nichts ändern! 

Schuldig eilte um das Auto, um Yohji die Tür aufzuhalten. „Hey, wie geht's dir? Gib mir die Tasche! Fühlst du dich wirklich schon gut genug, um nach Hause zu fahren? Wollen wir zuerst was essen gehen? Oder spazieren?" Yohji musste über die Nervosität und Fürsorge Schuldigs lächeln. Er tat so, als wäre er aus Glas und seine Aufgekratztheit machte ihm fast schon selbst Sorgen! Am liebsten hätte er ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht, aber Schuldig blieb nie mehr als ein paar Sekunden stehen. „Schu, es reicht! Du bist ja total außer dir!" Sofort blieb der Deutsche wie angewurzelt stehen. „'Tschuldigung." Schuldigs rotes Haar fiel nach vorne und ein reumütiges Lächeln erschien auf dem spitzbübischen Gesicht. Yohji konnte nicht anders. Er lachte, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr und bald traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Lass uns einfach nach Hause fahren!", brachte er außer Atem hervor und stieg in den Wagen.

Brad holte tief Luft. Yohji würde bald hier ankommen und er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Er würde der Erste sein. Der Erste, der mit Yohji sprechen würde! Er brauchte jetzt einfach Rat. So, wie sich Aya in letzter Zeit verändert hatte... damit konnte er nicht umgehen! Wie auch? Noch nie war Aya so emotional gewesen und dabei liebte er diese Seite an Ran doch so. Aber in den letzten Wochen war es fast schon unausstehlich. Vielleicht, weil er selbst keine gefühlvolle Seite hatte? Er war vielleicht einfach zu kalt für den Japaner. Aber dann wäre es doch schon vorher eskaliert. Was war nur falsch? Es ärgerte ihn, dass der einzige, der diese Frage beantworten konnte, derjenige war, den sie so fertig gemacht hatten. Yohji war in vielerlei Hinsicht einfach viel zu weich für den Amerikaner und doch brauchte er gerade diese Weichheit gerade jetzt. Es war doch einfach skurril! Mit müden Augen starrte Brad auf den Bleistift in seiner Hand und seine Gedanken drifteten weg. Etwas, was er sich früher bei Schwarz nie erlaubt hätte. Unbewusst begannen seine Finger mit dem Stück Holz zu spielen und irgendwann trommelte er mit dem kleinen Radiergummi am Ende des Stifts auf dem Schreibtisch herum. Bald erreichte der Rhythmus einen Punkt, an dem Bradley selbst davon genervt war und er seufzte auf. Es wurde Zeit, dass Yohji wiederkam!

Schuldig machte in seinem Kopf ein paar Luftsprünge. Er hatte gelacht! Richtig gelacht! Etwas ruhiger setzte er sich nun ans Steuer und ließ den Motor an. Doch bevor losfuhr beugte er sich schnell zu Yohji rüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das Radio wurde angeknipst und Schuldigs Laune hob sich noch ein wenig mehr. Christina Aguilera schmetterte gerade ihren Song „Hello" durch die Lautsprecher. Unbewusst begann er mitzusummen. Das schien ein echt guter Tag zu werden!

Omi nestelte an seinem Hemdknopf und fluchte leise. Er war so aufgekratzt, weil Yohji wiederkam und er wollte sich doch entschuldigen! Für jeden Mist, der ihm über die Lippen gekommen war! Ken konnte sich das ganze schon nicht mehr mit ansehen und stupste Omis Finger weg. Ruhig knöpfte er das Hemd zu und ordnete noch schnell einige Strähnen von dem goldenen Haar. „Wie kann man nur so nervös sein?", lächelte er. Doch auch Ken hatte einige Probleme nicht aufgekratzt in ihrem Zimmer herumzulaufen. Schließlich würde auch er an diesem Tag Yohji eine ganze Menge um Entschuldigung bitten müssen. Ein Klopfen unterbrach die eingetretene Stille. „Ja, herein?" Nagi stolperte etwas haltlos ins Zimmer. „Könnte mir mal jemand helfen?" Die Hose des Jüngsten wurde krampfhaft mit einer Hand an Ort und Stelle gehalten und das T-Shirt war total verdreht und fesselte Nagis Arm zur Unbeweglichkeit. Gleichzeitig prusteten Ken und Omi los, so dass Nagi beleidigt einen Schmollmund zog. „Das ist gar nicht witzig!" „Ok, ok, Nagi! Ken hat heute die meiste Ruhe dafür!" Ken stellte sich vor Nagi und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wie hast du das nur geschafft?" Vorsichtig befreite er den Arm aus dem Knäuel und lächelte, als Nagi erleichtert aufseufzte. „Danke." Ken musste es zugeben, der Kleine war einfach süß! Kein Wunder, dass Omi sich verdammt schwer tat, ihn loszulassen. Doch schnell verblasste das Lächeln. Trotzdem konnte er Omi nicht teilen! Vielleicht konnte er Nagi das irgendwie erklären. Unauffällig warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter auf Omi, der immer noch nervös vor dem Spiegel stand und wandte sich wieder an dem Jüngsten ihrer Wohngemeinschaft zu. Nagi hatte es geschafft sich richtig anzuziehen und prüfte noch einmal den Verband an seinen Rippen, doch scheinbar fühlte er Kens Blick auf sich gerichtet und sah auf. Stumm bedeutete Ken Nagi, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Nagi schluckte, folgte dem älteren Mann aber ohne zu zögern. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte er es schon viel früher erwartet, aber Ken schien sich nie ein Herz fassen zu wollen und Nagi sah es nicht ein selbst damit anzufangen. Ken steuerte Nagis Zimmer an und der kleine Telekinet hatte nichts dagegen. Das war wenigstens vertrautes Terrain. Kaum standen sie in dem kleinen Zimmer, da erblickten Nagis Augen auch schon die verblühte weiße Rose, die Yohji ihm geschenkt hatte und lächelte traurig. Es kam ihm vor, als ob es Jahre her war, seitdem Yohji ihn im Blumenlager getröstet hatte. Ein dezentes Räuspern riss Nagi aus seinen Gedanken. „Nagi, ich muss mit dir über Omi reden. Und über mich... ich meine, über mein Problem... na ja, kein richtiges Problem, also nicht soooo ein Problem... es ist nämlich so..." Frustriert brach Ken ab. „Mann, nicht mal einen vernünftigen Satz bekomm ich raus!" Nagi lächelte heimlich. Er wusste, es war nicht zum Lachen, aber Ken wirkte in solchen Situationen einfach total überfordert und kindlich. Doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst, als er den nächsten Satz hörte. „Ich kann ihn nicht teilen, Nagi! Ich kann nicht einfach dabei sitzen, während er dir immer noch hinterher trauert. Ich kann das nicht! Mir hat schon einmal ein guter Freund alles genommen, was ich hatte. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sich das wiederholt. Gott, versteh das nicht falsch! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich wie man einen guten Freund nur lieben kann, aber ich kann Omi nicht einfach hergeben!" Nachdenklich ließ sich Nagi einfach in den nächsten Sessel sinken, die sein Zimmer schmückten und wies Ken an, das selbe zu tun. „Wer sagt denn, dass du das musst? Mit Omi und mir ist es vorbei und ich renne ihm nicht hinterher! Er gehört dir! Es hat mich einige Zeit gegrämt und mitgenommen, ja, aber jetzt ist das vorbei. Mein Gott, in letzter Zeit hatte ich mit anderen Dingen zu kämpfen." Ken ließ den Kopf sinken. Er wollte es glauben, wirklich! Doch es fiel ihm so schwer. „Ich bin in solchen Sachen schwer zu ertragen. Ich brauche wohl noch Zeit das zu verarbeiten." Ken erhob sich leise und ging auf Nagi zu, der gedankenverloren die Rose anstarrte. Sanft verstrubbelte er dem Jungen das Haar und beugte sich dann sogar hinab um Nagis Stirn zu küssen. „Es tut mir leid, Kleiner! So viel musstest du wegen mir durchstehen." Nagi lächelte schwach, hauchte Ken einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Keine Sorge! Ich kann jetzt zwar noch nicht sagen, dass ich dir alles vergebe und vergesse, aber irgendwann wird es soweit sein. Und bis dahin bin ich immer für dich da. Weil ich dich auch liebe, Ken-kun. So, wie man nur einen Freund lieben kann."

Yohji konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihm gerade jetzt ein wenig Angst in die Knochen fuhr. Er stand vor seinem zu Hause und hatte Angst hinein zu gehen. War das eigentlich normal? Schuldig umschlang ihn zärtlich von hinten. „Bist du bereit, Liebster?" Yohji atmete tief durch, dann nickte er. Entschlossen schritt er auf die Tür zu, doch gerade als er die Türklinke ergreifen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Yohji! Endlich bist du wieder da! Komm rein!" Omi sprang Yohji wie ein junger Hund an den Hals. Überrascht ließ sich Yohji ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, wo ihn schon Ken und Nagi erwarteten. Sofort sprang der Jüngste der Gruppe auf und lächelte aufgeregt. „Yohji, geht es dir wieder gut?" Yohji nickte. „Was geht denn hier vor?" Ken und Omi wechselten vorsichtig einen Blick, dann trat der blonde Junge vor. „Wir wollten mit dir reden."

Bradley stürzte hastig die Treppe hinunter. Er war zu spät! Yohji war bestimmt schon da! Er hatte ihn doch abfangen wollen! Verdammter Mist! Ungebremst stolperte er ins Wohnzimmer, schubste Omi etwas zur Seite und rief: „Ich bin zuerst dran!" Und bevor auch nur einer protestieren oder in Yohjis Fall fragen konnte, was zum Teufel das alles überhaupt zu bedeuten hatte, kam Aya aus der Küche, ließ seinen Teller fallen, als er Yohji erblickte und stieß ein „Yohji, du bist wieder da! Gott sei Dank, ich muss nämlich unbedingt mit dir reden!" hervor.

Wenn Schuldig nicht gewusst hätte, was diese Leute Yohji alles angetan hatten, hätte er wahrscheinlich laut aufgelacht. Diese Szene war einfach lächerlich und surreal! Leise schlich er sich an Yohji heran, nahm ihn in den Arm und funkelte die anderen böse an. Er würde seinen Liebsten mit Krallen und Zähnen verteidigen. Egal, was diese Typen vorhatten!

tbc

Den Song hör ich gerade und am liebsten würde ich die ganze Zeit mitgrölen und tanzen!

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Also gut, diesmal hat es echt EXTREM lange gedauert! schon Droh-Mails erhalten hat Ich entschuldige mich! Meine Ideenlosigkeit scheint einfach nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein. Mein Ziel wird es sein, diese Geschichte bald zum Abschluss zu bringen. Was dieses Kapitel angeht... meiner Meinung nach viel zu kitschig und gefühlsbeladen. (vielleicht weiß ich deshalb einfach nicht weiter... solche Gefühlsausbrüche fallen mir nie wirklich leicht) Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare! Ich denke, die brauche ich mehr denn je... seufz

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
